The Country of Kopash
by terminallyCapricious
Summary: Prince Kurogane wants Prince Fai's right to the throne in order to expand his country. However in an attempt to assassinate him, Kurogane finds that the religiously devout Prince has been kept a secret for a reason.
1. Country of Kopash

-A/N: This has been messing around my head for a few days and I want to see this one through at some point. I love throwing Kurogane and Fai around into AU settings.

Umm...rated for obvious reasons. Yaoi, future smut, slight violence, nudity...erm yeah the list goes on.

Tsubasa doesn't belong to me. -

The country of Kopash is split into four even kingdoms. The Kingdom of the North, the people called the Borealins, in honor of the Aurora Borealis. It is officially named Indegri Kingdom. To the South, the Mindis people of the Mindiro Kingdom. To the East, the Okals of the Okalus Kingdom. And to the West, the Hurans of the Huranin Kingdom. Created thousands of years ago when four warring tribes brought themselves together to form one country and split up the land. There was peace but with many years of prosperity, populations grew and tension has grown once again with demands for more space.

Currently the Hurans and Mindis have agreed to a unity, under the marriage of Prince Syaoran of the West and Princess Sakura of the South and their peoples will be free to move between these two territories.

Unfortunately, Indegri and Okalus have yet to come up with such peace. The Okals have always been a warrior culture. Fighting is their life and violence is usually a normal way to earn the throne. It's very rare for a king to last long enough to bear a son. But You-ou, the current king, has been powerful enough to defend himself and his wife to bear an heir. Trained in the arts of the ninja, Kurogane has also survived long enough to earn the throne. A trained assassin, he's killed nearly all his competition before they killed him.

Much like the other kingdoms, his people are in need of more room, and due to their violent nature Huranin and Mindiro have denied access for immigration in fear of them killing their people for no good reason. So the only choice would to conquer Indegri. Cause the very thought of some peaceful agreement is extremely foreign and unheard of. Practically taboo in their culture. News was that the king of Indegri was dying and the young Prince was to take throne. So what was to be done? Kill the Prince and take his throne. It was a win-win for Kurogane. He would take his throne in Indegri and when You-ou would pass, he would take control of Okalus. The Borealins were peaceful and spiritual beings. They were the ones that suggested this 'split kingdoms' and that made Kuro's blood boil. How the Okals managed to not kill everyone in these thousands of years was beyond him. Bah. His ancestors were weak. He would be the one to strike fear back in these people's hearts and show that the Okals were frightening people and should be leaders simply because they were stronger.

Kurogane thought upon all of this as he camped out on a hill in the distance. A gift from his father resting in his hands, he was directly in view of the Prince's room. The palace was the only extravagant thing the Borealins had and it served a dual purpose as the main temple to their religious practice. Otherwise they lived simple lives in tents that could be packed up and moved around. They migrated with the herds much like their ancestors. "Savages…" Kurogane snarled as he looked down at the numerous fires from the camps below. Back to the gift. Technology was sweeping the three other kingdoms and weaponry was no exception to the advancements. A rifle with a scope and killer accuracy would make for a quick and easy kill without being caught. He set up the large weapon and peered through the scope to make sure the aim was right.

And the timing couldn't have been more perfect. The door had opened and the Prince had entered. Just a few more steps and…

Kurogane hesitated. He had never seen such perfection. The Prince was…"Beautiful…" He whispered. The Borealins were of the most secretive races. Seldom did The Prince ever make a public appearance. Since the day they are born, the royalty are put under strict religious training, locked in cloisters and trials to hone and perfect their devout ways. This was only known since someone of another kingdom questioned the lack of a Prince. Usually, Princes were out communing with the people to win their affections in order to prevent an uprising when he would take throne. Borealins were different. A Prince even showing his face before eighteen years was taboo and blasphemy and would be exiled. After eighteen years it was rare. Only appearing to those privileged in the Holy Court when he would stand in for his father to learn about his future role. In this palace, the Prince's room was placed so high up that anyone not at the right angle (or without a scope) could see him anyways. Other than that, if you weren't a Borealin yourself, one knew nothing of the religion, the practices or culture. The theory was that if you left them alone, they'd leave you alone.

The pale skin glowed under the moonlight, the golden hair shimmered and there was the most beautiful set of sapphire eyes. It was nothing like Kurogane had imagined him to be. The Prince stepped out into the balcony and leaned against the railing with a sigh. No doubt he was tired. The King was also Head Priest of their religion and dealt with many more duties than any of the other royalties in the neighboring kingdoms. He let out another sigh and looked up at the moon before looking at, or so it seemed, Kurogane. A soft smile played those pale lips. Something was up. Was he aware of his presence? The man shook it off. He was nervous, that's all, and he was getting jumpy. He watched the blond closely and his eyes widened when suddenly he lifted his finger, which glowed blue and he spelled his name out in the air. F-A-I-D-F-L-U-O-R-I-T-E

Right. The Fluorites had been royalty as far back as he could remember. So his name was Fai. Why did he spell it out? Now Kurogane was getting seriously suspicious. The smile was still played on those soft lips as he turned around and back into the room but didn't close the door, leaving Kuro's vision more open. Now he was just curious. The decorative robes were suddenly discarded to the floor and Kurogane had nothing but an eyeful of pale skin. The only thing that marked this flawless body was the sapphire blue tribal tattoo of a phoenix. Fai was practically a woman. A skinny, long frame with slight curve to the hips, a nicely shape butt and silky legs that were probably shaven for some religious reason or another. When the Prince started to walk to his closet, Kurogane almost lost it. Those hips swayed and that straight back curved back and forth like a snake as the male walked. He opened the door and picked out a night gown. However he didn't put on yet. He turned around, forcing Kurogane to turn away with a heated blush on his face. He felt as though he shouldn't see such a display. Bah! When had he turned into a gentleman? He could watch if he wanted! So he went back to the scope and was sad to find that the door to the balcony was closed and curtains covered everything. Kurogane blinked and pulled away from the gun. He had failed a mission. He missed countless opportunities in exchange for watching a practically voyeuristic display of The Prince.

The image would never leave his head.


	2. Caught and Judgment

He returned in the morning, a failure and tired. The very fact that he returned told his father that he was unsuccessful. Punishment was usually a whipping, but instead, You-ou decided to make the mission harder. Kurogane would have to sneak into the palace and kill Fai by hand and bring the body back. If he failed, then he was not to return to the kingdom at all. Exiled. Not that Kurogane would want to show his face there ever again if he did fail. His pride as a warrior would be too wounded to bear the crown at that point. A man far stronger than he would take his place. This time he would not fail. This time Fai would be asleep and not put on another display for him.

Or so he thought.

However, even when the Prince wasn't trying, the very sight of the sound sleeping body that Kurogane now hovered over was a sight to behold. Kurogane had to drink it all in. He would be the first outsider to be this close to an Indegri Prince. Despite himself, Kurogane found him attractive. Fai was prettier than most of the Amazonian like women of his kind. Fragile. Sweet. It would be a shame to waste such beauty but…things had to be done. However Kurogane would admit that Fai had not wronged him in any way. Though a brutal warrior, there were honor codes to keep so he leaned forward and kissed the soft head. "Forgive me. For you have done no wrong. I am only obeying orders of my father." He spoke softly as he pulled out his dagger.

"We are all servants of our father here."

Kurogane pulled away to see blue eyes glowing. Literally glowing. Just what was this Prince? "W-what?"

"We meet again, Prince Kurogane. Judging by the fact that I'm still breathing means you enjoyed my little display the other night?" That damn smile was on his face. Kurogane could feel it.

He sputtered, "Ah! W-wait…you…damn…fuck you…how did you?" He growled before grabbing the Prince by the collar of his night gown and slamming him against the wall. "Just what the hell are you? How did you know I was there? I was miles away from here! And why the fuck are your eyes glowing?"

Still the same smile, even with a dagger to his throat. "I am a Borealin. You know we are a very secretive race, right? We hold many secrets. Now. Dear Now Exiled Prince of Okalus. Would you care to hear some?"

"Exiled?" Kurogane hesitated before regaining his strength and growled. "Fuck you! I ain't exiled yet! I can still kill you!"

"Mmm…you can~ However there are guards outside my door. So I suggest you keep it down. Or you can continue being loud and they can catch you."

"Tch. Your kind wouldn't harm a fly. What would they do if they caught me?" The warrior scoffed, not believing that such peaceful people would punish him through execution.

"Hmm…for attempting to assassinate the Prince? Let's see. All that pretty black hair would be shaved off." Fai purred, running those long, smooth and pampered fingers through the natural spikes, causing Kurogane to shiver without realizing it, though Fai took notice. "And…well…" He chuckled. "Do you know how our secrets are kept?"

"You kill people like me?" He thought the worst. He couldn't be the first foreigner to attempt an attack on the royal family…but his thoughts were cut off with a chuckle.

"Nonsense. We don't kill. It's against our very nature. No people like you are brainwashed and are set to serve as missionaries to seek out more followers. However since attacking the only heir to the throne, well they just might make you my personal slave. I might just call out so I can do just that. You're pretty cute. And I think taking in the once mighty warrior Okalus Prince as a slave to the peaceful, loving Indegri Prince would be a far better punishment than simple brain washing." That smile was now an evil smirk.

"You wouldn't…!"

Fai wailed out. "Help! An assassin has come to kill me! Guards! Guards!"

The doors burst open. Two priests with staffs sprinted in and looked around, only to find that Fai had captured Kurogane with the weird glowing stuff that he had used to spell out his name in his last 'visit'. "Oh my. A little late. But no worries. I caught him." He giggled as the guards sighed.

"Really your highness? Don't scare us like that." One of the men scolded lightly, taking Kurogane from the blond. They started to head out before Fai stopped them.

"Oh. Before you send him to judgment, please tell my father that I would like to participate in determining his punishment." He said with a soft smile and the guards nodded. Thankfully, Fai's father agreed and the blond put on his robes and hurried down to court. A small atrium in the temple with seating for an audience of maybe fifty or so around three of the four walls was where Judgment took place. This was similar to Supreme Court, where only the most severe cases were held. In the center, a block where the accused stood, shackled to what appeared to be a large tree, trunk curved and twisted up into the ceiling where the branches spread out. It looked burnt. Dead. Yet it seemed to still breathe life. In front of Kurogane was an obnoxiously large phoenix statue, rising up with its wings stretched out. Engraved into its belly was a throne where the High Priest sat. The king. An elder man, but still looking rather young, despite a wrinkle or two. He had long white hair and was practically swimming in those robes. For this case, all fifty of those seats were filled. And the last to enter, standing at his father's side, was that bastard of a Prince who tattled on him.

"This is an honor. Truly." The King finally spoke in a superior tone as Kurogane snarled and struggled against the chains. "Not only for me, but for you as well, Prince Kurogane. Seldom few get to see the inside of the Judgment chamber. And to have an Okal, the Prince of the Okals, in my domain is truly an honor. As the King of Indegri, it is against my nature to wish misfortune upon any, but I am glad that I'm finally given a chance to show you the ways of my people."

"Bite me!" Kurogane barked. There was a sudden murmur amongst the crowd.

"Temper temper young Prince. We are not like your kind. Even the worst violators are never killed or harmed. " This is what Kurogane hated. He'd rather be sentenced to death than to spread the word of whatever bullshit they were trying to believe in. "My son tells me that this is not your first attempt at his life. However, instead of actually killing him the first time, you enjoyed a voyeuristic display of him changing out of his robes."

Ruby red eyes shot to the blue and they narrowed as Fai smiled at him. In the background there was furious rage amongst the audience. No doubt elder priests of some sort trying to cling on to better days and more classical traditions.

"Normally, such a person would not even get the privilege of being a missionary, but would be stuck writing scriptures till the end of their days. However, my son has come up with a proposal that you may be interested in and I as well. We have agreed that you shall be his personal servant for one year. In this time, he will take it upon himself to teach you our ways. If you are 'tamed' at the least, then after one year you are free to do whatever you desire. If you are 'converted', then you are also free but have the choice in continuing the path of the devout and becoming a priest. If you remain who are now, then we will go with the first option and force you into writing scriptures."

Kurogane's eyes widened and he looked at Fai. That sonuvabitch. Serve? Him? Fuck no. But then again…anything was better than getting brainwashed and writing for the rest of his life. "Fine." Not like he had a choice anyways. And he wasn't going to make this easy for the Prince. He was going to make that man's life a living hell.


	3. Branding and Lesson 1

With the decision made, Kurogane thought that was that. He'd be chained forever and simply handed over to Fai. Instead, he remained chained to this dead yet alive tree. The only change was that Fai was now sitting on the throne. The King looked down on him. "Personal servants are rare amongst the royalty. We tend to ourselves and do not indulge in such unnecessary luxury. However, since you are now a personal servant to the Prince, the Ceremony of Ownership will commence."

"So what're ya gonna do? Brand me?"

"In a sense, yes." The King nodded as four priests surrounded Kurogane and started murmuring some prayer or something. "A spell will be placed on you that will wear off in one year. While under this spell, you will not be able to obey any order but Fai's. You will be given his mark so people know who you belong to should you act out." The priests had stopped murmuring and he was suddenly cold. Looking at himself he found himself nude.

"What the hell?" He shifted his legs so his parts were covered, though looking at Fai, it seemed as though he had gotten a good look, what with a very satisfied grin on his face.

"Becoming a personal slave means becoming part of Indegri. Thos are Okalus clothes and they are no longer yours. Fai. If you please…"

"Yes, Father." The blond rose from the throne and stepped down, approaching Kurogane. He knelt down and touched the man's face before something Kurogane was not expecting happened. Soft lips touched his in a gentle kiss. He wasn't sure why but there was this rush of energy running through him as the same phoenix image as the one on Fai's back appeared in a smaller form on the man's left pectoral, right over his heart. Fai pulled away and licked his lips. "Mine." He giggled as Kurogane tried to lash out.

"Come here you! I swear to the heavens I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"That is enough. Settle down Kurogane." His name dripped out of the blonde's mouth like honey and Kurogane suddenly felt compelled to calm himself. It was this damn spell.

"I have no free will. Do I?"

"You do. Upon orders that I give using your full name, you feel compelled or feel an urge. Urges can be resisted, which is why you'll make a good servant. Servants who are docile and submissive are no fun. Yet you are an Okal. You are stubborn. You will resist and I know it. Now come with me, Kurogane." Fai started to his bedroom as Kurogane was unshackled. The warrior followed without complaint.

Now in the room and clothed, there was one thing bothering Kurogane. "Your father sure as hell didn't look sick." Which got him another damn chuckle out of the Prince and that just pissed him off. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Nothing. I just forget that nobody but Borealins know about Borealins. I guess your lessons on our people start now. You know that tree you were chained to? That is our life force. It is our most holy artifact. The Great Phoenix is said to have hatched there. Its immortal flames burned the tree, but the tree still lives, even today. It feeds off the Mother Spirit, of who breathes breath into everything that lives. The Great Phoenix was her first son, who burned all the lands to cleanse it of all that would threaten Mother. Humans and creatures and plants alike. However, in all of this death, one tribe was spared. For they always thanked Mother for what she gave them, and used only what they needed and lived off of her gifts. The Borealins. They were spared from Phoenix's destruction. However, without food or water to live, they thought they were doomed. However, Phoenix came to them and led them to that very tree. Instantly their stomachs were filled and their thirst was quenched without an ounce of food or water. Through the tree, Mother spoke to them, instructing to keep faith in her and Phoenix. The people did and for a hundred years, as the world replenished and cleansed itself and started over again fresh, the Borealins survived by praying to Mother and staying close to the tree. Free of starvation and thirst and illness and aging."

Kurogane quirked a brow, still looking confused.

"The Tree is like a Fountain of Youth. Even in old age, the Borealins look quite young and beautiful. As you saw today, my father's age was starting to show, though not much, the very fact that it is showing means that even the Tree cannot keep him well."

"Your father looked normal. How old is he? Sixty years?"

"He's a hundred and thirty five." Fai said with a smile, which only grew bigger at the gobsmacked look the man had on his face.

"Impossible."

"Only to those that are unfaithful. Like I said. The Tree is our life force. In my father's age, the connection wanes and he grows ill due to it. The fact that he has been ill for some time means that he is close to death. It will not be much longer till he passes and I will take the throne." He sighed and looked out the window. Kurogane may not know much about the Prince or give two shits about his life, but he could see worry on the blonde's face.

"I have yet to be wed…if the elders weren't so picky in choosing a bride…"

"Shouldn't they, when trying to pick a future queen?" Kurogane questioned. He wasn't sure about their customs, but he knew in his own country and others, picking just any girl was not an efficient way to earn a good queen.

Fai blinked and shook his head. "It's not that simple. Not in my case. Women that would be perfect in every aspect have been turned down." 

"Why? What the hell is their problem?" Why the hell did he care?

"I'm sorry Kuro-rin. That is not something you need to know right now. Let us return to sleep and we'll continue your teachings tomorrow."

"Fine… where do I sleep?"

"Here." Fai nodded towards a cot that had been laid out. Since when who knows, but Kurogane was damn sure that was there before he even got caught.

"Isn't there a place where servants of the palace sleep?"

"Yes. But you're not a servant of the palace. You're a servant of the prince you stay where I want you to stay. Thusly, you are staying in my room. This is what I wish." Fai explained as he got in his own bed. "Douse the fire in the fireplace before you take rest, Kurogane."

There was that urge again. Kurogane hated it. He was an instinctual man so when he felt an urge he usually went with it. This was no exception. Without even thinking, he doused out the fire with a water bucket nearby and then lied in his cot. It wasn't until then that he realized what just happened and a slew of swears ran through his head before he finally fell asleep.


	4. Demigod

Through the night, he had forgotten where he was, so when his eyes opened to the room that wasn't his, in clothes that weren't his and a cot that clearly wasn't the luxurious bed he was used to, the man panicked and rose up with a gasp.

"Oh! Good morning Kuro-puu!" Came the effeminate voice that he instantly knew was the bastard Indegri Prince that he now loathed. Kurogane turned to see him half naked and a set of Priestesses, as frail as the Prince himself was, dressing the man in a gorgeous set of blue and red robes. "I was hoping you'd sleep more while I was gone. I'm afraid I must go into another religious trial and even my personal servants are not allowed. Mmm…" He thought for a moment. "I know! Kurogane, go down to the bazaar and fetch some fresh fruit for me to snack on this evening. I'll be in the trial all day and won't be fed."

Kurogane frowned as he tried to resist the urge as a smile played Fai's lips. "Kurogane…" The name was said more firmly as sapphire eyes looked straight into his own red and now it was even worse.

"Fine…" He growled and quickly left to get directions to this bazaar.

The trip wasn't going well. Despite the mark on his chest, which was clearly a symbol of the Prince, he was denied any service because of his appearance. Blue eyes and blond hair were a symbol of purity as well as a signal of a Borealin. Dark hair and any eye color with such violent, active meanings (such as red, yellow and orange) were signs of an Okal. A close enemy and disliked upon the community. After the eighth time being denied, Kurogane could not hold his temper. He flipped over the stand and punched the owner and was soon surrounded by people shouting and trying to get to him.

"That is enough!" A stern voice rang over the crowd and there was a unified gasp. "It's him!" "The Prince!" "It's Fai!" "The Phoenix! He's come to us!" Were only some of the whispers Kurogane heard as the crowd split and went down on their knees and bowed, praying as Fai passed them. He stopped before Kurogane, who remained standing.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The Okal growled and the crowd gasped.

"Exile him!"

"How dare you speak to his Highness that way?"

"I said enough!" Fai raised his voice again, though his face and body were calm, and the people silenced themselves, bowing again and praying for forgiveness. He turned away from Kurogane. "My children. You have allowed hatred to cloud your minds. For this, I am saddened. Not only this but you have insulted me. This man bears my mark, requesting food in the name of the Prince, yet you turn him down despite this fact. And I ask why. Why have you turned him down? He is only but a simple servant of the Prince, only out to gather fruit for his Master whom is slaving away in the trials, trying to earn Mother's blessing and power. I know why. You turn him down because of the color of his hair and eyes. Because he was once an Okal. In fact he was once the Prince of Okalus, his father exiling him due to his failure to kill me. You care only about where he is from and what his people have done in the past to ours. Not what he has done himself. However we are all human, children, and Mother has taught us to welcome those in need to her arms and tend to them in their dire hour just as Mother did to our ancestors thousands of years ago. I am saddened that I must leave the temple and reveal myself in order to defend my servant because my people have strayed from the path of kindness and peace that we have embraced for so many years." He approached the man who had been punched. "I apologize for his violence and you will be compensated." Fai gave him a gentle smile and the man kissed his hand.

"Your forgiveness, oh holy Phoenix?"

"It is given, my son." Fai said with the same soft smile and the man burst into tears, which just weirded Kurogane out. The blond stepped away. "A basket of a variety of fruit, if I may?" He requested and the crowd dispersed each quickly returning with a basket of their ripest picks, begging for Fai to choose theirs. In the end, he took from a woman who looked ragged and sick, giving her more than enough money for it. "Kurogane, come." He commanded and the warrior followed.

Returning to the palace, there was chaos. The Elder Priests were in a panic at Fai's sudden disappearance from the trial that he had been praying so fervently at. When he and Kurogane had returned, both were dragged into Judgment, Fai's father standing before them. "You went out in public?" He shouted, though neither Fai nor Kuro reacted much. "On top of that you just abandoned a trial just to save your servant? What has gotten into you? You've rejected every bride we've selected for you…" Kurogane whipped his head to look at Fai, who just kept looking straight ahead. "…you refuse to let the priestesses dress and undress you, unless you are not in the mood to argue; you've skipped out on trials…what if there had been serious consequences to what you've done?"

"Mother wouldn't punish her son for such petty grievances, Father."

"Petty? If anything you shouldn't be doing such rebellious acts at all! You are the Phoenix, Fai! You are the incarnate of Mother's son!"

"If you recall from the scriptures, Father, Phoenix was not an all holy being. He was the son of Mother, yes but he was quite rebellious. If you remember, he killed his other siblings. He protected the weak, even those that were lesser than him. He honored his mother but did not wish to follow in her footsteps."

"I know the scriptures Fai, but it is high time that you start acting like a god."

"Act like a god? Then doesn't that mean I don't have to listen to you?" Fai smiled and his father looked at him, shocked and Kurogane pretty much looked the same way. "Come on Kurogane. Let's eat the fruit we got." He ordered as he walked back to his room.

Fai started the fire with the blue glowing thing that he had and sat on his bed, taking an apple from the fruit basket. Kurogane stared at him. "Something wrong, Kuro-rin?" He looked at him with curiosity.

At the moment, Kurogane was debating between shock, admiration and full out crushing on the man right now because the way he talked back to his father was just flat out attractive to him. Simply because he wasn't expecting it and plus this was supposed to be a good boy going bad. But on top of that he was shocked to find out that Fai was a god reincarnated or something. The feminine giggle broke his thoughts. "You're…a god?"

"Demigod. My real mother was the queen. She died giving birth to me."

"How?"

"According to father, when she got pregnant she said that Phoenix came to her in a dream and mated with her. Mother was a highly dedicated Priestess and she was Mother's favorite out of all the Priestesses. To support her claim, when I was born mother went to the Tree and gave birth to me there. The marking on my back is my birth mark. Not a tattoo. It was another sign of what I was. Not to mention the magik." He nodded to the fire place. "Only those of great power possess it. Even father doesn't know it."

"Then the thing about you rejecting the suitors…why did you lie to me? It's because you are a demigod, right?"

"Wrong."

"Then?"

"I care not for women."

"You like men then?" This was not unusual to Kurogane. The Okal women were violent and the rituals to impress them were often violent and deadly. Usually reproduction occurred between men and women from other countries they had raided or if a woman was desperate and allowed a man to consummate with her without the need of any sort of impression.

Fai shook his head. "I have found myself to have little desire for any human presented before me. I have a sex drive, but any thought of any person I've had mild interest in simply gives me no pleasure." He shrugged. "However, Father wants me to marry and bear children that may bring out an advanced generation that inherits the Phoenix blood. I keep telling him that it would be impossible for me to mate with a woman, with the fact that I cannot get aroused at all." Fai sighed and took a bite of the apple. "No matter. Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" He asked, in regards to the day's events.

"No. I could have handled it." He crossed his arms, showing that he didn't like the fact that Fai had interfered. "If you had 'handled' it without me, you'd be sent to the mountains as banishment. You embarrassed me today through your actions. You're bearing my mark, you are representing me. However, since this is only your first day within the kingdom, I won't punish you. However, starting tomorrow I will start training you."

"Training me?"

"Teaching you the ways of the Borealins. Hmm…actually we'll start tonight." Fai got up and went to Kurogane. "Come. We must cleanse you first." He dragged Kurogane out of the room, despite the man's protest. He pulled down who knows how many halls till he felt a rising sensation of humidity. Baths. Kurogane firmly planted his feet down.

"Fuck. No. I ain't taking no bath with you." His eyes narrowed and he pulled away.

"But you must! Your next lesson cannot proceed without a cleansing bath. There is a private section reserved only for me. Father had it built after my birth since I'm a demigod and everything." Fai grabbed and tugged him again. "Kurogane. Please?" He pouted and the warrior rolled his eyes and he let him tug him along.

The baths were beyond comprehension. At least, Fai's version was. It reminded Kurogane of the Okalus baths. It was an indoor paradise. The marbled and tiled floors of the regular palace baths were now soft green grass with patches of flowers that only grew on the southern coast of Mindiro, along with a few set of trees. A glorious statue of the Phoenix jutted out from the far wall directly across from where Kurogane stood and water rushed out of its opened beak like a waterfall into the steaming pond below. It smelled sweet. No doubt scents from herbs and flowers were added to the bath so that Fai could smell clean and his skin would be soft, despite the hot water. "For a people that only take what they need, this is rather excessive." Kurogane scoffed.

"Trust me. When I was allowed to speak my mind I immediately told Father to rid of this bath but he insisted that 'The Son of Mother' should be given all that he needs and then some. Especially since I'm only a demigod, I still have to go through religious training and Father didn't think a cleansing ritual in the normal baths was enough for me." He shook his head and sighed. "I'm getting rid of it as soon as I take the throne."

"Hn." Kurogane grunted. "So how is this cleansing thing work?"

"Well…first we get naked."

"Say wh-" He had turned to see Fai already nude and he blushed, remembering just two nights ago the display he got from a distance. Back then he had though that the distortion from the scope and distance had made Fai look beautiful but now he knew he was sadly mistaken. Red eyes widened before he averted them. "Don't look." He growled as he stripped and then stepped into the water. "Alright. Now what?" He asked, eyes still averted.

"You shy, Kuro-pii? You didn't seem so shy a few nights ago. Is it because I'm up close?" The blond giggled and stepped into the water in what was probably the most seductive way possible.

"Tch…no."

"It can't possibly be because you have respect for me. What else could it be?" He stated, tugging the other towards the waterfall. "This is just a typical cleansing. You will be cleaned and blessed and then dressed in white robes to symbolize your cleansing." Fai put him under the water fall and pulled him out once he was thoroughly soaked…and pissed. "He he you look like a wet doggy Kuro-puu!" He sang.

"Isn't this supposed to be something serious?" He barked.

"I didn't think you would take it serious! You're so funny!" Fai laughed as he got out of the water, swaying those damn hips of his and grabbing a bottle of something. "This is special oil for cleansing. It's supposed to be made with the sap from the Tree." Fai led him to a rock and made him sit on it. Kurogane made sure he covered himself with his hands. Fai remained in the water and poured the oil on his shoulders. Kurogane shivered. It was cool, despite that it was exposed to such heat and humidity.

Then, Fai started to rub it in and Kurogane had to bite back a groan. Soft fingers caressed the battle weary skin and massaged tightened muscles. He really wanted to protest the blond touching him at all but his body was telling him that he /desperately/ needed this. The only time he did speak up was when Fai was getting a little too close to his man bits. Once he was done he felt…odd? No. He felt relaxed. Something he hadn't felt in what felt like forever. The cooling sensation of the oil relaxed him, as did the rosy mint scent it gave off. And it felt like it was absorbing all his stress away. "Come. It is time to dress."

Fai took him back to the room, both only covered by towels. Kuro was put in Fai's former cleansing robes which were loose enough to fit the muscled man. What was it with this kingdom and loose clothing? Anyways, Fai dressed in a far more decorative robe. It was a pale blue with a gold stripe down the center that went up and around his collar. He donned a head piece with beads of gold and sapphires. The sleeves of his robe went down past his hands. Along the sides of the center stripes were wings, similar to the style of Fai's tattoo. He looked very holy in it.

"Come." Fai took his hand and led him through the palace. When servants saw they hushed themselves and bowed out of his way.

"Fai, just what-"

"Shhh…" He hushed him and led him to a rather simple and small door. Any person just walking by would probably miss it and if not, would probably not care for where it led. It led to a set of stairs that led down. So, they went down till they found another simple door. The blond Prince went up to it and with his magik, he drew out his symbol on the door. There was a loud click and Fai smiled, turning to the man. "This is a place no one but me knows about. And no one but me can get to. This is a place where I can talk to Mother in private."


	5. Hidden Paradise

When Fai opened the door, Kurogane was expecting some damp and musty room, maybe with some 'immortal flame' or something. But instead, they were inside a giant glass dome, high in the northern mountains. Within this near impossible enclosure, it was warm and an extravagant garden filled it. Above all the trees, in what Kurogane assumed was the center, was a structure that imitated the Tree back in the temple. "What is that?" He questioned.

"That is where I talk to Mother. We can't do that yet. Not until tonight." Fai smiled as he started to walk around and check on the plants. It was pretty much a mini environment, containing a few animals and fruit bearing trees. "In the scriptures, it says that the world was a paradise filled with endless food and water." He walked over to a pond and ran his hand through it. "My firm belief is that when Phoenix purged the world he skipped the mountains since they are hard to navigate and impossible to live on. So, Mother saved a piece of this paradise and placed it up here. Protected it and conserved it so only those truly deserving can experience the past. As the incarnate of her Son, it seems I deserve to enjoy the paradise that I had supposedly destroyed in the past." He looked up at Kurogane who gave no response.

It was hard to, honestly. Fai was finally in an environment that suited his looks and personality. Calm, peaceful and beautiful; untouched by human hands and free from its command. Pure paradise that was unsoiled. Yes. This place suited Fai perfectly. In this place he seemed to practically glow and it was then that Kurogane realized this was an extremely holy and secretive place if even the High Priest, the King, didn't know about it or couldn't get in. The warrior felt out of place. "Fai. Why am I here?" He asked after many minutes of following him around, letting him talk about the religion and culture and simply basking in this impossible beauty of a man.

Fai turned and looked at him, almost surprised that Kurogane had spoken. The shocked look vanished beneath a smile. "Because…Mother wants to meet you." He turned his head and brushed some of the wavy gold hair behind his ear.

"That's a damn lie. Why the hell am I here?"

"It's not a lie." He said without looking at him. "Mother asked me to bring you here. She told me. On the twenty third year of my life I was to encounter a red eyed dragon. On the first day he would watch me from a distance, ready to strike. On the second day he would come to my nest and attempt to devour me. On the third day he would be captured and I would be the one to liberate him. On the fourth day he would make me leave my nest. Do you know what it means when a chick leaves the nest, Kuro-ko?" Fai asked softly.

"It means he is ready to fly and be on his own."

"Correct." Fai stopped and bent down, picking up a baby bird that had fallen from its nest and he climbed up the tree and put it back in its proper place. "I left the nest and I flew today. I was a leader and my people obeyed me. It may be just because I am Phoenix incarnate but it's something. Anyways, Mother told me that if I was able to leave the nest and not get hurt and I was able to fly, I was to bring the dragon here. I have no idea what it means. There's nothing like this in the scriptures. We will have to wait till night."

Kurogane watched him as he saw something break through that smiling mask of his. A look of fear and worry had played across his face. Sure he hadn't known this man more than half a day but…Fai had saved him from forever writing scriptures and a life of an exiled Prince becoming a wandering vagrant. There was food in his stomach and a roof over his head. Clothes on his back. And his 'Master' was not so high and mighty but humble and down to earth. If it wasn't for his father, Kurogane was sure Fai would wear normal, commoner clothes, despite that the robes made gave him the regal look he deserved. He was kind and understanding, something that usually the warrior hated but Fai was also stern. This afternoon's event showed him just that. He didn't take sides. He knew both parties were to blame and treated it as such. Even with the blood of a god, Fai was still human and he still had fears. The warrior had to say something, anything. He didn't know why. He just felt compelled, even though Fai didn't order him to.

"Fai…" Kurogane reached over and touched his cheek. It was soft. The skin was soft and Kurogane didn't know what to do cause now Fai was nuzzling into it, treating it as though this was the first time he had been touched in his life. Which wouldn't be a shocker due to his rank and him being a demigod. Too holy to be touched by mortal hands. And-fuck his skin was soft and now those blue eyes were looking right at his own red and his heart was pounding and he just wanted to kiss the man but since was a servant and Fai was a demigod that would probably be a huge no no and-

"Kurogane…"

The man held back a whimper cause they way he just said his name was like ambrosia and he was trying so hard to resist fucking this body that he had been admiring for the last three days and now he was telling himself to fuck it all and kiss the damn blond. He was just about to do that, leaning in as his hand travelled to the back of his neck, fingers tangling themselves in the gold tresses before suddenly Fai turned and pulled away. "Mother will be here soon." He said, leaving the poor warrior in mid kiss as Fai kept on walking. "Well come on!" He giggled, acting as though this once in a blue moon moment of Kurogane showing a damn soft side was nothing.

Kurogane hardened himself, pissed that Fai treated it like it was nothing. But the initial reaction to his touch told him otherwise. Another crack in the mask. Was that a look of want? Desire? But Fai had told him that no human so far aroused him. So, what was that? Deciding to think about it later, he followed his 'Master' to the Tree structure. It was hollow inside with a spiral set of stairs that seemed to go on forever. They made their way up to the highest point. A platform with the winged design much like Fai's tattoo on the floor, circled within the outstretched branches of the tree. They were so high up, almost twenty feet away from the domed glass ceiling, plus being so high on the mountains, Kurogane felt as though they were at the very doors of heaven. It was dark now. Stars twinkled brightly. Up here, in the clear air, it was like Kurogane had stepped into a whole other world.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Fai asked softly.

"Yeah." Kurogane turned to look at him and blinked. The loose robes had been taken off and set aside, leaving only a belt with two long pieces of cloth covering Fai's lower parts. Another set of cloth attached to a large medallion (about the size of small plate, like one would eat cake off of) with that Phoenix symbol that seemed to be practically everywhere in this place, laid rested on Fai's shoulders with the medallion resting on his sternum. A gold band was wrapped on his right bicep, yet another yet thinner cloth attached to that and running down to be attached to a gold ring on his middle finger.

Damn. And here Kurogane thought Fai couldn't get any more gorgeous…

The blond moved to the center of the platform, the engraved wings glowing a bright blue light as Fai floated off the ground. "Ah!" Kurogane jumped back and looked at Fai. "Fai!"

"It's alright. I'm entering god mode. I'm safe, as are you." Fai smiled as those repeated wings appeared as they were as actual things on Fai's back. The same tribal design, glowing bright as the tattoo itself seemed to spread like a rash, covering Fai in pale blue markings. When Fai opened his eyes, there was a rush, sending Kurogane to his feet and when he gathered his bearings, he found that the two of them were no longer in the dome. They were surrounded by stars. As well as ribbons of colors waving gracefully amongst them.

"What…are those?"

"These are the Aurora Borealis." Fai's voice echoed around him and within his head. Frightened, he looked to the Prince who was now hovering a few feet off the platform, glowing bright with those wings outstretched. "These are the remaining flames of Phoenix that the Borealins used to find their way to the Tree. Phoenix's flames are immortal, so they will always remain."

Looking back at them, Kurogane couldn't help but be at ease. For a while he watched them till suddenly one moved and floated around Kurogane. Fai moved, eyes opened and glowing with white light. "I see. Mother wishes to speak to you alone." He spoke yet his lips remained still.

"What do you mean?" He asked, trying to get the damn light ribbon off him.

"Usually, Mother speaks to me through the Borealis. I assumed she would do that same to you. However, She does not want me part of the conversation. I am immobile in my current state, thus unable to leave you two alone. She is going to take you to her realm in mind, spirit and body. But do not worry. Mother is benevolent. I trust she will take good care of you. Lose your worries and fear and let Mother embrace you. Trust me." He advised. Kurogane looked at him with slight doubt but he didn't have much other choice. Nodding at Fai he relaxed and then felt himself black out.

AN: If you have NO idea what the symbolism behind the dragon and phoenix is here then pretty much Fai's explanation as to why Kurogane is even around is going to make ZERO sense to you. And it won't make any sense to you in the canon Tsubasa series. It's symbolism and it has a very significant meaning to them. Since FF is a bitch and won't let me post links, message me asking for the source behind this if you really are interested.

-tC


	6. The Dragon

When Kurogane woke, he felt a warming sun and the comfort of a woman's lap holding his head up. "Good morning Kurogane." Greeted a gentle voice. The red eyes looked up and jolted up, backing away.

"What the hell?" He growled and looked around. "Where the hell am I?"

The woman giggled. Just. Like. Fai. "You're in Paradise. My home." The woman stood. Short, boyish brown hair decorated in gold clips, forest green eyes and a white Grecian dress…the woman was pretty and she was curvy. Not like skinny curvy but she 'ate healthy' curvy. "I've been wanting for you."

He blinked and looked around. "You are…Mother then? Where is Fai?"

"Fai remains on the mortal realm, maintaining a portal for you to return when you do. Come. I have many things to tell you." She said and started walking towards a forest. Kurogane followed and eventually came to her side. She was warm and motherly. Comforting. Despite his stubbornness and temper, Kurogane had relaxed around her quickly. He knew she meant no harm. "Kurogane. Do you like Fai?"

"As much as one man can, I suppose." He shrugged, really hoping she didn't know about that attempt to kiss him earlier. "I respect him. If anything. He can have a firm hand without raising it. He calm and quiet a lot. The nicknames I could care less for. However I made two attempts to take his life yet he showed me mercy and took me in as a personal servant without question. Though it is opposite of my culture, I find it…tch what's the word…?" He looked away and scratched the back of his head.

"Admirable?" Mother looked at him and Kurogane shrugged. She smiled. "I will tell you now that Fai is, in fact, Phoenix. However since he was born of a mortal Mother, he is a demigod. Because of this, he is prone to mortal weakness."

"Such as death?"

She nodded. "There is that, but he's prone to emotional weakness as well. Phoenix had a violent streak, as is such with those who have the power of fire at their finger tips. It is a dark secret. Fai murdered his elder brother to ensure his right to the throne. The priests kept it quiet and claimed that his brother died from a sudden illness. Fai was distraught. He mentally broke down and locking him in the trials did not help him. In order to save him I came to him in a dream and showed him to the hidden paradise where I spoke to him and helped him control the fire that burned within. However, Fai's father is fading fast." She stopped and Kurogane looked at what appeared to be the Tree, but with leaves filling its branches. There were a couple that were brown and looked ready to fall. Some spots were just budding. "The Tree as it was before Phoenix rose from it. Here I keep watch of all life in my Borealins. The ones browning means they are soon to die. Budding ones are new borns, just starting to grow in my branches." Mother explained before floating up to one brown one. "This one is Fai's father. As you can see, he is close. Once he passes, Fai will have to take the throne and run the country. Once that happens he will hardly find time to come and speak with me like he does now. He will need someone strong and independent to help him. He is weak emotionally due to his human side. He maintains his sanity due only to my company and the comfort of my womb. Once he is deprived of this comfort, he will become unstable and one little trip could send him over the edge and send out a wrath that could mean the end of my people."

"You want me to care for him?" He crossed his arms, raising a brow.

Mother sighed, "It is unfortunate that the priests changed those writings…During the hundred years of rebirth, after Phoenix purged the world, I had to focus all my power in healing the world and tending to my people. I had no time to tend to Phoenix. From the East came a black and red dragon, powerful and strong. Of whom was once a protector of a tribe that Phoenix had killed. He had come for vengeance but upon laying eyes of my beautiful son, he fell in love. So, instead, he befriended Phoenix and kept him company in order to prevent another purge from happening. Soon, Phoenix began to fall for Dragon and, eventually, they courted and gave birth to balance and unity. The perfect symbolism. Yet the idea that two male entities courting is inconceivable so they changed so that Phoenix courted Luna, the lady of the moon and all sorts of lies and it angers me." She sighed and looked at Kurogane.

"My apologies. At any rate my point is that you are Dragon incarnate. I will not force you but I humbling request that you protect Fai and be near him. If anything, as a guardian. Will you?"

Kurogane just looked at her. How in the hell was he the incarnate of an entity belonging to a religion…oh wait, right. Dragon had belonged to another tribe…or that's what Mother told him. However he was falling horribly hard for Fai and if this history of psychological trauma was true well…he wasn't just going to stand by and let the one man who saw something more than just a savage warrior completely lose it and possibly kill everybody and then have to suffer through a horrible, death filled aftermath by himself. Even for a hardened warrior that was just cruel. "I will. But I don't see how I'm the incarnate of Dragon. I have no powers or even a birth mark or anything."

"That is why you are here. Mother is going to train you into becoming the guardian of Phoenix. We have much work to do. Let's get started." Mother smiled and Kurogane had a worried look on his face.


	7. Homecoming

Six years had passed. Kurogane grew strong. His body well toned and muscled, the red tribal markings of a long Chinese dragon running down his spine. Those ruby eyes burned hot as he trained. Even after six years he had not forgotten what he was training for. Mother reminded him constantly. Phoenix. Fai. He was here to protect Fai. The man that had saved him from exile and had given him a second chance needed him. The last six years had enlightened him and he had realized his destiny. He was the Dragon and he would be the one to keep Fai safe and together. "Kurogane. I mean not to interrupt your training. However…" Mother approached him and Kurogane relaxed.

"There is no reason for you to apologize, Mother. What is it?" He asked with impatience. He was respectful of her, though he wanted to get back to training.

"You must return to Fai. You are ready."

Kurogane stammered. "No. I am not ready. And do you think he even remembers me? I have been gone for six years." He looked away, worried at the thought that the person he was training so hard to protect might have forgotten.

"Fear not, fierce Dragon. For time has no meaning here. Two hours have only passed on the mortal world. Fai is where you left him. Remaining vigilant in keeping the gateway between our worlds open for you, he awaits for your return. And you are ready. It is time for you to fulfill your duty and help Fai realize his potential. You have my blessing and confidence." She came closer and touched his cheek. "You are ready."

"Yes, Mother." He bowed and got changed. His chest and wrists were wrapped in black cloth. And opened, short sleeved jacket was donned upon him with his dragon mark running up the back. Black pants, held up by a dark red cloth around his waist and tied around his ankles. As a personal choice, he went bare foot. Earrings, three on each, glistened in the bright sun and he wore a black cloth to hold back his hair. Kurogane then sheathed the broad sword that Mother had personally given to him, the handle shaped like the dragon he was supposedly born from.

Now at the Tree, he turned to Mother. "Take care of him for me."

Kurogane nodded and kissed her hand. "Thank you for your care Mother."

She smiled and nodded. "He will collapse once you return. He's not used to exerting so much energy for such a long time." She instructed and Kurogane nodded in understanding. With that, she called upon the colored ribbon that had come to take him years ago and this time he did not pass out. In a swirl of light and dark, he found himself on the platform once again. There was a sudden rush, Kurogane held his ground, and soon they were back in the glass dome. Fai fell out of the trance and Kurogane caught him as he passed out.

"I'm here." He said softly, carrying the other back to his room. It was late and everybody was in bed. He didn't want to confront the others just yet, knowing that the priests would not believe him one bit if they saw him, an Okal and servant carrying their passed out Prince and demigod from at place that nobody could get to but the Prince himself. He laid Fai down, tucking him in and then went to sleep in his cot.

His eyes snapped open when he heard stirring and he immediately sat up to see Fai stirring in his bed. "Fai." He got up and went to his side.

"Kurogane?" Fai slowly sat up and looked at him. "You look…different." He mumbled out in a sleepy tone and when his eyes came to focus he found his statement to be true. Kurogane looked older. Muscular. Mature. He felt his face heat, a strange stirring in his stomach as his heart started to pound. Kurogane was…attractive. Oh dear sweet Mother he was attractive. Fai didn't know what to do. "What…umm…what happened? You were gone for two hours. Was Mother mad?" He asked softly, even though he knew this wasn't the case.

Kurogane shook his head and told Fai what happened. How he had technically been away for six years, training to fulfill his role as Fai's guardian. He showed him the sword and the magik he had learned (which was the color red) and then to prove it all he showed him the tattoo. Which required stripping. At that point Fai felt an urge that he hadn't felt in some time and certainly not for another person. He shifted awkwardly in his bed as Kurogane showed him the tattoo on that muscular back. "Kurogane. Can…can I have a moment alone? Just to think on this?" He requested.

"Call for me when you are done." He agreed as he put his jacket back on. Damn. What if Fai didn't want this? What if he was scared? No. He had to have faith in Mother. Without another word, he left.

Fai waited till the door was shut before sliding off his covers. His erection was tenting up his night gown and already leaving a wet spot of precum. "Oh Mother…" He let out a soft sigh as his hand went up his thigh and then to the sensitive organ. He hadn't masturbated for some time. Had no reason to but now…damn. The very thought of this improved Kurogane was getting him riled and was sending shivers down his spine. He was Dragon now. The lover of Phoenix as Mother told him but Fai didn't want to rush into that or if Kurogane was even interested in that portion of the role. But he couldn't help but imagine those calloused hands running up between his thighs where his own soft fingers were touching. A hot mouth kissing him roughly, leaving him breathless and wanting more. Rough teeth biting his soft skin, leaving dark marks and a light stinging that would make his mind go numb. Travelling down…down…to his man hood weeping in desperate need of a human touch other than his own but he stops...teasing and leaving Fai whimpering before that blinding hot tongue licks the tip.

Fai bucked his hips up as his thumb teased the swelling pink head at the thought of this. "Ah…" He gasped as he grabbed firm hold of his penis and started to slowly stroke it. This wasn't the time to rush. He wanted to enjoy his fantasy. Sighing, his eyes fluttered shut, fully falling into the fantasy his mind had started. Where was he? Oh yes. That hot tongue licking up the leaking fluids of Fai's cock. Lapping at it like he was parched and thirsted for more of Fai's essence. He then engulfed Fai. All of it. Causing the blond to buck up again in reality and thrust a little as in his mind Kurogane had started to suck at a decent pace. Fai's hand started to pump in a similar rhythm, causing him to writhe and gasp and moan. "Oh…Oooh Kurogane…" He called out softly, burying his face slightly into a pillow to try and quiet down. If Kurogane was his guardian then no doubt he'd be right at the door.

Which was futile. Kurogane was trained to protect a demigod and that meant from all kinds of threats. He was a hardcore fighter and his senses were at their peak. He could hear Fai and as much as he wanted to go in there and make him moan even more, Fai had requested to be alone and Kurogane would have to pretend that he hadn't heard a thing. It was still early morning. The palace servants and priestesses wouldn't be here for a while. Biting his lip, Kurogane leaned against the wall, blushing and huffing. The warrior was painfully hard, hearing Fai moan like that. Slowly he lowered his pants and freed his own cock from the confines of the material. He slid down to the floor and slowly stroked himself as he listened to Fai.

In Fai's mind, Kurogane kept up the sucking and had started to fuck Fai with his fingers. In reality Fai was using his own but found it to be a poor substitute. Kurogane's hands were big and his fingers were thick. He paused in his self pleasure to go to his dresser. Bottom drawer underneath some robes or another there was a rubber toy in the shape of a cock. The earlier incident was not Fai's first time out of the palace. As per usual of any confined royalty, the curiosity of the outside world was tempting and he had managed to sneak out a few times. During a particular trip in his teenage years, a truly testing time for his hormones and self control, he found his way to a rather seedy part in the fields of tents. This was usually where exiles of other kingdoms and countries stayed. Where their cultures were far different than his own. A tent filled with strange objects that simulated his own genitals caught his eye. Looking around he had thought back to his constant self pleasuring sessions where he found it particularly stimulating to play with his hole and penetrate it. Of course since these session were, like stated, constant, he had grown used to his fingers and found it in bad taste to the use the figurine of Mother on his bedside table as a sexual toy. So Fai found interest in these toys and bought a few of varying sizes.

Back to the current time line, Fai had grabbed the smallest, since he hadn't used one in a while and went back to his bed and his fantasy. He stroked it, pretending it was Kurogane's and then started to suck on it, moaning as he pretended it was hot and pulsing in his mouth. He moaned around it as his tongue licked at what it could. Finding it to be lubed enough, Fai laid on his back and spread his legs. The toy was pressed firmly at the puckered hole and finally the tip breached and penetrated. The blond gasped, head tossed back in pain that he found only to be more arousing. In his mind Kurogane was going slow but he didn't like that. "Don't…don't hold back." He said out loud before he forced the toy deep inside and by pure chance hit his prostate. "Ahn! Oh Kurogane!" Fai cried out and writhed in the stinging that he felt in his rear. It felt so good and he could almost hear Kurogane growling at the tightness before obeying Fai and not holding back. Fai was quick to start a rhythm.

He thrust the toy deep and hard at a steady pace while he touched himself. "Oh yes…yes…that's it Kurogane. That's it Dragon. Mate with me. Create unity and balance with me once again. Ahn…" And he could hear Kurogane saying something about not doing his job if Fai was still talking and so went faster and harder. And that's just what Fai made happen. The toy went harder and faster, feeling more bites on his skin as his sweating body writhed in the sheets and his voice going almost hoarse from the pleasure he was feeling. He managed to aim the toy right so that it hit his prostate every time, driving him mad as his body arched higher and higher off the bed. "Yes…yes! I'm almost…! Ah!" His body jerked up and then collapsed on the bed as he climaxed, his hot seed covering his stomach and hand while his body trembled in a high he had never felt before.

Just outside, Kurogane had reached his own peak, satisfied with a quiet snarl of 'Fai' and then leaning back with a huff. He cleaned himself up quickly, knowing that he didn't have the luxury of just sitting there for a few minutes to gather himself. Fai did, however, and just laid there in a weak afterglow, staring at the milky, sticky release in his hands. He licked it off his hands and wiped the rest off on his sheets before hiding the toy and getting dressed. After he calmed down, he opened the door to Kurogane, standing and waiting as stoic as ever with a frown that seemed to be permanent on his face. "Come in." He said softly. Kurogane stepped inside and they both sat on the bed. "Father won't accept it. He won't believe us. We are non violent but we are still human and we still hold hatred towards the Okals. They've killed hundreds of our people but…" He sighed. "I have to try. Mother wills it." He got up and brought Kurogane to his father, explaining the situation.

"Absolutely not!" Came a thunderous roar in reply, followed by a series of coughs.

"But Father you must understand! Mother has chosen him to protect me. He bears the markings of the Dragon. A protector of Phoenix." Fai said as calmly as he could but it seems it made his father flare up.

"This only affirms my answer. I had a dream that a dragon swallowed you Fai. No. He either remains a servant or banished from the kingdom."

"Swallowing me does not mean he will kill me father." He bit his lip, "And you keep telling me to act like the god I am yet you order me around." He was trying to no lose himself.

"You may be a god, but I am still your father!"

"You are NOT my father! Phoenix is!" Fai shouted but his eyes went wide when he realized what he just said. He just disowned his father, who was now on his knees, wheezing as the priests with him tried to tend to him. "Father…I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" Kurogane backed him away as Fai's father collapsed. One of the priests checked his pulse.

"He's dead."


	8. Death

Fai stood there in shock as Kurogane kept a firm grip on his shoulders. "No…No!" He pulled away from his guardian and rushed back to his father. "Father no! I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" The walls started to shake a little as he lifted up the elderly man. "Father, please wake up. I didn't mean to. Please…wake up."

Kurogane noticed a drop fall from Fai's face as the walls shook more, making them crack. "Your highness?" One of the priests reached out to the blond, only to fly back from a powerful force of magic.

"Don't touch him!" Fai growled, eyes glowing.

Shit. Fai was going to lose himself. He didn't have the training that Kuro did. He didn't know how to control Phoenix. Kurogane moved quickly to catch the man that had flown back before pushing past the force and grabbed Fai. "Fai…" He spoke firmly but softly in his ear. "He's dead. There's nothing you can do." He slowly started to take hold of the trembling blond, moving his arms to let go of the king. "Destroying the temple would hurt him and his soul. It would hurt Mother too. Calm yourself." He instructed as he helped Fai let go and pulled him away.

"Oh Kuro…" Fai buried his face into the man's shoulder, much to the guardian's shock. He wasn't sure what to do. No amount of training could help him prepare for affection or even giving comfort. He was supposed to be a pillar of strength. Not a pillow to cry into. However, he knew that if he pulled away, it would upset Fai. So he pulled the other down and cradled him. He wasn't good with words but it seemed that Fai took solace in just having him there. The priests gathered the body of the now late King and left the two in peace.

Five days later and the funeral took place. The High Priestess, a tall woman by the name of Yuuko presided over the ceremony, since the coronation had not taken place and Fai did not have the rights to perform the funeral. What Kurogane found strange was that she had reddish eyes. He looked to Fai, who had not given a single hint of emotion since his father's death and leaned down. "The High Priestess is she-"

"An Okalus? Yes. She practiced in the field of magik, which, I believe, is condemned in your kingdom, correct?"

"Yes. We believe such things as cowardly and weak."

"And you cull such people."

He hesitated before speaking. "Yes."

"Like many others in this kingdom, she fled for sanctuary and we gave it to her. Because of her abilities in magik, of which is considered rare amongst the Borealins, she was immediately accepted into the temple and was trained vigorously into serving Mother. She was the first one offered to become my bride, as it is custom for the High Priest to marry the High Priestess. We both refused."

"Why would she refuse?" And for the first time, Fai cracked a small smile.

"She told me that she saw me not with a butterfly, but with a dragon." He looked up at him but a gong signaled their attention. His father's body was now on a pyre. Yuuko looked over at the two and gave them a knowing smile before starting a prayer and starting the fire.

"Now what?" Kurogane whispered.

"The High Priestess and all family members will stay till the body is thoroughly burned. During this time they must pray vigilantly, asking Mother to receive the soul and grant him entrance to Paradise. You make do what you wish until I return." Fai said softly, that smile now just a fleeting memory. He got up from his seat and knelt near the flames, mumbling words that Kurogane couldn't understand.

"Tch…" Do whatever he wanted. Fine. He'd just stay here and watch Fai pray.

The fire died near sunset and the body was in complete ashes. However, Fai was so lost in prayer that he didn't notice. "Your Highness." Yuuko shook his shoulder and he jolted in shock. He looked up to Yuuko, eyes red from fallen tears. "The body is thoroughly burned."

"Oh…" Fai looked at the ashes. "So it is." He stood. "Fetch the chalice." He requested and Yuuko bowed. At this time Kurogane approached him. "Were you here the whole time?"

"Yeah."

"You could have left to eat or gone to bed."

"I'd prefer to stay here, near you, like Mother requested." He said firmly. "Now you need to wash up."

Fai shook his head. "The ceremony is not over yet. I must take my leave down into the tombs. On the bright side, after I set my father's ashes in place, there will be a party. I do hope you will enjoy yourself." He gave a smile, but Kurogane saw no joy in it. Only sadness. Yuuko returned with the chalice and scooped a handful of the ashes into the cup. "Each King is given his own chalice of which he drinks out of during every meal. The metals are forged in the mountains and the cup is created during the pregnancy of the future king's mother. However, it is not given to the King till coronation. The cup is the crown. From it, we drink Mother's milk. Did she tell you what that is?"

"Yes. She gave it to me during my 'baptism'. It's made from the juices of the roots from the Tree. You have a chamber underneath that exposes the roots." Kurogane knew that much as it was an important part of his own training.

"Correct. However, not everyone who is baptized receives this drink."

"…no?" Kurogane looked at him confused.

Fai shook his head. "Otherwise it wouldn't be so special to drink during a coronation. Converts that enter the royal court will drink it during their admission ceremony, which is why you drank it. As did Lady Yuuko. However normal converts get a sweet juice that imitates the taste and color of Mother's milk. We have a lot of people and we consistently get converts. We cannot keep cutting out roots for everyone." He took the chalice from Yuuko, who spread the ashes on her hands on to Fai's face.

"May the ancestors give you fortune and bless you for your coronation tomorrow." She kissed his forehead. "And may Mother shine on you, Fai D. Fluorite."

"Thank you High Priestess. Please, go and enjoy the party. This part of the ceremony is for me and me alone." She bowed and took her leave. Fai, along with Kurogane journeyed down a long set of steps to the point that their only light source was Fai's magic and it was cold and damp. They entered one door that led into a long and wide hallway. The blond stopped. "Only family members are permitted from here on. Please remain here until I get back." He requested, looking away as Kurogane glared at him.

"Fine." The gruff man crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He watched Fai pass through the door and then vanish slowly as it shut.

Carefully he carried the chalice down the hall to a grand set of doors. He stepped on a tile that opened them and kept walking. A large chamber with many levels of shelves that went all the way around, where the first levels held chalices that looked worn and old. The first kings. Fai entered god mode and flew up to the third level where the continuous line of cups stopped halfway across. Underneath, in the solid part of the wall that separated the levels was the name of his father. He set the cup there and looked at the space next to it. His name was already etched into the stone. He sighed softly and returned to the ground and went to the center where a crystal like stalagmite rose from the ground. It was cut and pristine, but it was attached to the floor. On it were the names of the queens that went from top to bottom on one of the flat sides. He stroked the name of his mother. "You two are finally together again. Please. Rest in peace."

He went to where the door was and pulled on one of the torch holders. The floor shook as the center memorial moved to the side, revealing a pool. The water was crystal clear and was about ten feet deep. At the bottom, rested a man at the bottom who lay on top of a coffin like object. "Your highness. King Ashura. The first ruler of Indegri. Preserved so that every king after can reflect upon your grace." He admired the beautiful king, the long dark hair floating smoothly in the water. "Have you been protecting him well?" He started to strip. "Do you mind if I take a look? He is my brother after all." He dove into the water and swam down, gently moving the king to the side and looking at the coffin. The cover was clear and beneath it was a young child, blond hair, long and silky. He was dressed in royal robes. Fai stroked over the face with a sad look before moving the king back and rising back up. As he dried and dressed he spoke. "Don't tell anybody he's resting there, okay? I'm going to bring him back when I get strong enough and I'm going to let him take his rightful place. He probably won't forgive me though." He closed the pool and looked at the kings of the past. "I doubt I'll live up to your names. Your honor and glory. But I ask for your strength and guidance. Please. I'm asking you as Fai D. Fluorite. Not as Pheonix." He bowed his head before the rest of his body followed suit and he returned to Kurogane.


	9. Celebration of Life

The Celebration of Life was a great feast, featuring many men of the court and esteemed guests. Yuuko was already drunk and singing merrily with the elders. Fai had some, but plastered a goofy grin all the same. Kurogane remained a wall flower, turning away all female offers to dance and drink. Then, much to his dismay, Yuuko swayed up to him and put an arm around him. "Ya know…Kurogane…" She slurred out with a drink in her hand. The fighter curled his nose at the smell of alcohol. "Somebody could REALLY use your company right now~" She pointed to the blond. "We are celebrating his father's life and he's acting like a buzzkill. The party doesn't start till the future king gets drunk!" She giggled.

Kurogane huffed. "I don't blame him. He blames himself for his father's death."

"Oh ho ho! Dragon can read the Phoenix well! Tell me more oh great reader of the king!"

"Tch. I don't have to tell you shit." He growled and shoved her off of him. She put the cup of wine in his hand.

"He will loosen up if you do, Mr. Dragon. If you show him it's okay." She smiled and then scurried off to the party.

Sighing, Kurogane looked at the cup and looked at Fai. He got off the wall and broke through the crowd. "Oi." He shoved the drink in front of Fai. "A celebration of life should not have frowns or fake smiles."

Fai looked up at the man. "I really don't want anymore. I don't want to have a hangover for rehearsal tomorrow."

"Oh come on! It's not a party till the future king gets drunk!" Yuuko slurred out as she raised her glass. "Am I right?" The elders cheered and encouraged the blond. "Do it!"

Fai sighed and took the drink and downed it with a cheer from the guests. "Are you going to drink?" He asked, looking to Kurogane.

"Nah… I'm not much of a drinker." He didn't like losing his senses. He was warrior. All the time. There were constant feasts in his former home and he had seen the most strict of generals turn into comple unrefined beasts thanks to alcohol. Kurogane would rather keep his dignity.

"Alright…" Fai went to refill his glass.

Hours went by and the young Prince was clearly drunk. "Kuuuuuroooooo~" He sang , stumbling towards his guardian and pressing himself up against the muscled chest. "Hey. Kuro." The fighter winced away from the stench of alcohol.

"What?"

"Why…why why aren't you, um…drinking? It's reaaaaaaaalllllly good."He started to giggle.

"I told you. I don't drink."

"But whhhhyyyyyyyy?" He pressed closer to his chest, grinning and nuzzling into his neck, making the male tense.

"Cause when people get drunk, they lose their senses." Kurogane stated and pulled the blond off him, which in turn he received a pout from his Prince. "Should the Prince really be drunk at a party honoring his father's death?" And as soon as those words left him, he regretted it. Fai gave him a look of sadness before splashing the contents of his cup on the man's face.

"You told me to drink so I drank! How dare you say that I am now insulting my father?" The eyes filled with tears. "This is a celebration for a man who took care of me despite all that I've done! For all that I've said to him. I thought Mother taught you better about our culture! But I see you are still a disrespectful dog! Don't say I should enjoy myself just to turn around and tell me that I shouldn't!"

"Fai I-" Slap. The commonly gentle hand had now left a red mark on his cheek.

"Don't. Just don't." The Prince wiped his eyes and quickly left the room. Kurogane just stood and watched him leave.

"Usually that means you should chase after him." Yuuko said, coming up behind him.

Kurogane jumped and whipped around, glaring at the woman. "What the hell? He wants to be alone."

"He wants to be consoled." The woman advised. "By the person he loves. Not by a priestess. Not by Mother." Yuuko pushed him forward a little. "You are supposed to be earning his trust."

"But I-"

"He cannot control his powers if there is nothing to hold him back. He needs you. Now get! He's in the baths." Yuuko shoved him again and the man finally left.

Tracking down Fai was not hard. He was, actually, in the royal bath just sitting there in the water. Upon further inspection he had been crying. Eyes puffed and red, he looked up at Kurogane and turned his back. "Leave."

"Fai I-"

"Please…"He said softly and Kurogane sighed. It fell silent. Fai thought he had left until he felt movement in the water. He whipped around, eyes narrowing at the man. "I ordered you to leave."

"Yeah well right now I really don't feel like leaving the man I'm supposed to protect all alone in a giant pool of smelly water while he's still blaming himself for his father's death." Kurogane stated as he waded up to him.

"How did y-"

"It's written all over your god damn face, Fai. Listen. Mother took me to the Tree. Well her version, of which was still alive. She told me the leaves on the tree represented each Indegri and person faithful to her. Those that were doing to pass on were dead and ready to fall. She specifically showed me your father's. He was going to die soon anyways, Fai."

"Yeah but I disowned him…"

"He is dead, Fai. I doesn't matter anymore."

"But-"

"It doesn't! Listen, as a former royal, I understand what it's like living in your father's shadow. Living up to his name. You can't do that, okay? Cause then you'll look like a total moron and look fake and your people won't follow you. So stop crying…and…I'm sorry for what I said earlier." He blushed and looked away with a scowl, not used to saying apologies. "It was not my place."

"But you were right. After I had disrespected my father in life, the last thing I should do is disrespect him in death by getting drunk at his wake." He waded closer to him and reach up, kissing his forehead. "Thank you."

((AN: Really short. Really fuffy. Really ooc. Didn't want them to have sex yet. Sorry this took so long. I love you guys, I really do. Don't hurt me please ;A; ))


	10. Coronation

A month had passed. During this time, the country was under the rule of the elder members of the court. The thirty days were spent training Fai and vigorous prayer. Which left Kurogane irritated, but he didn't say anything. It wasn't his place. Even after their talk in the bath, he still wasn't sure if Fai had forgiven himself. Being a poor man of words, Kurogane didn't know what to say to comfort the blond. All he could do was be there in case Fai needed him. They had their moments, finally made a bond, if you will and it got to the point where the court allowed him to be at Fai's side during the coronation, which was now only an hour away.

The sense of celebration was in the air. Though it was more of a nervous atmosphere in Fai's room. He was pacing in the robes that the priestesses were trying so hard to arrange and place while he was moving. "Biting your nails is not appealing to the people." Kurogane said from his spot on the wall.

"I'm nervous. What if I don't do well? What if they don't like me?"

"You're the reincarnation of their god. They'll like you." He rolled his eyes and finally moved to stop the blond's pacing, holding his shoulders. "Relax." He said firmly as a priestess placed the Prince's crown on his head. "Things will go wrong if you worry about it. Remember the talk in the bath? After the party a month ago? You are not your father. Do not compare yourself to him."

Fai looked up at him and then looked away. "Yes. You're right." He said softly. He was ready now and they waited in his room till Yuuko got him. "Your Highness, the ceremony is ready to begin."

Taking in a deep breath, Fai stood and followed her to a large balcony, high up in the temple. Below, it looked as though the entire kingdom had gathered to witness this. Yuuko went ahead, Kurogane remained at the doorway, keeping his eyes out for danger, and Fai kneeled before the woman. "Fai D. Fluorite. As the heir to the throne, you were born into the responsibility of taking up the duties of king and high priest, should previous king pass. Do you still accept this responsibility?" She asked.

"I am loyal to my people." He answered.

"Do you swear loyalty to the Mother, of whom gave breath to your life and can take it just as easily, and promise to spread her love and devotion to those lost and in need of her comfort?"

"I am devoted to the Mother."

"Then rise, young Prince." She said and Fai stood. She removed the crown with one hand and took the chalice from a youth by the name of Watanuki. It was beautiful, made of ivory with gems decorating it, filled with the milky white liquid known as Mother's Milk. "Drink till the cup is empty." Fai did so and Yuuko kissed his forehead. "As high priestess of Mother, and with Mother herself as witness to this ceremony, I declare you Emperor of Indegri!"

There was a roar of joy as Yuuko moved out of the way and Fai stepped up to the end of the balcony. He waved to his people and smiled before disappearing back into the temple. While the rest of the kingdom celebrated, his duties immediately started. He was taken to court, as it was time to appoint a new royal entourage. A group of attendants that would be with Fai always, be it advisors or guardians.

Which Fai didn't like. From his scriptures and books he knew the court chose those that were part of the entourage and he knew they were going to get rid of Kurogane and give him somebody who would tell him what to do. When he sat on the throne in the court room, Kurogane stood by him. "Your Highness, we would like to begin the selection for your Royal Entourage."

"Proceed." Fai said, wary of their words.

"First of all, in regards to your guardian. We feel as though he should be replaced."  
"Out of the question."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Kurogane remains as my personal guardian. I trust him more than anybody else." His tone was calm and sweet and he smiled when he looked up at Kurogane.

"Your Highness if I may…"

"You may not, but I believe you will speak anyways."

"He is the former Prince of Okal."

"And?" Fai smiled sweetly.

"…"

"Gentlemen, I fear you forget who we are. We are Indegri. Borealins. Children of Mother. We are peaceful. We do not judge others. Kurogane willingly converted to protect me."

"We have no evidence of conversion."

"You doubt the words of Phoenix?"

"N-no, my Emperor. My apologies."  
"Forgiven. Consult Mother and Yuuko if you have doubts about his conversion. You may provide another guard if you wish, but you may not get rid of Kurogane. He is my primary escort and I would like to keep it that way."

"Yes, your Highness."

"You may continue gentlemen."

"Very well. We would like our finest archer, Shizuka Doumeki , to escort you along with your…companion." Kurogane frowned as a young teen was revealed. A stoic male, but determination in his eyes.

"Yes. I recall his grandfather Haruka served my own very well. I would like to see his skills before I determine if he is worthy to stand by Kurogane's side as a protector."

"Of course, my Lord."

"I must say I am surprised by your choice, gentlemen. It is not like you to choose one so young to protect me."

"We wanted to ensure that your entourage would live along with you. An older warrior would not suffice if he were to die out on you. Next, your spiritual advisor. Another protégé, Kimihiro Watanuki. He is Yuuko's top notch apprentice. He has learned all he can from her and we feel as though he will become better under the presence of Phoenix."

Another dark haired youth stepped up next to Doumeki, eyes a darker blue than Fai's. Fai stood and approached them, Doumeki standing firm and Watanuki looking away shyly. He took Watanuki's chin and looked him in the eyes. "You are a favorite of Mother's, sweet Kimihiro. Do not doubt the gifts she has given to you. I put my trust in your advice and I do not doubt you will lead me astray." He kissed Watanuki's forehead before turning to Doumeki. "Let us step outside, Shizuka, we will prove your worth. Kurogane!" He turned to his guardian. "Come. You two will spar. Fetch the dud arrows and a boken." He ordered.

They went to the courtyard, servants handing the safer, nonlethal weapons to both the fighters. "Alright boys. The idea is to disable your opponent. Not permanently." Fai giggled and Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Ready?" Shizuka readied an arrow and Kurogane took a stance. "Begin!"

The arrow was shot and Kurogane deflected it before charging after him. Doumeki was swift, jumping away from the man and shooting three more off rapidly, one actually hitting the swords man in the shoulder. "Tch…" The man went after the youth and they sparred for an hour till the more experienced warrior took him down after the teen ran out of arrows. Fai clapped. "I have seen enough boys. Thank you."

Kurogane huffed and helped the kid up. "Your eyes are gold…are you?"

"Part. Generations ago the Doumeki family retreated here to escape the constant fighting. We remain skilled fighters with arrows."

"Skilled indeed. We could have gone on for a while if you had more arrows." He said, patting Doumeki's shoulder and following Fai inside.

"Shizuka has proven his skill as worthy. He is accepted."

"Very good your majesty. Is there anything else you wish to discuss?"

"I wish for my entourage to room nearby. Shizuka, Kimihiro, would you be willing to room together?"

Doumeki remained stoic and shrugged. "Fine with me." However, Watanuki had an unpleasant look on his face.

"You have objections, Kimihiro?"

"Not at all, Your Highness."

"Do you not like Shizuka?" There was silence as Watanuki looked up to the elders. "I see, we'll discuss it personally tonight. I have nothing else gentlemen. You are dismissed."

They left and as the sun set over the kingdom, Fai and Kurogane were left alone in the King's room. "You handled that better than I thought." The guardian said.

"What do you mean by that?" Fai asked, slowly taking off his robes and Kuro swore he was teasing him.

"You had concerns about being able to run the country, plus I saw you as the kind to rebel and disagree with the Court's choices."

"Ah but oddly enough those were my choices, should they have had chosen differently. My theory is that Mother had some interference." The top was finally down and Fai turned to fold it as Kuro took the opportunity to get his fill. Fai had grown significantly since their talk in the baths. He still had his playfulness but there was a maturity about him. He was becoming the deity that he was born as. The beauty and frail appearance, but wielding great power, all the qualities of a god. Suitors beyond Kopash would want to marry him. At this thought, he could help but feel his gut clench. The thought of Fai being married off bothered him to no extent. He was Dragon and Fai was Phoenix. They were destined. He would have to act soon on his emotions before Fai chose to settle for someone less than perfect.

"Kuro-rin?" The king's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. The blond was looking at him with sapphire eyes and a smile on his face. "Something the matter?"

Kurogane looked at him. Why was he thinking about all of this? He was a warrior for heaven's sake! He didn't think, he just did. No more thinking. Just do. So the man walked up to Fai, wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed him with a passion. It took a moment but he felt Fai return it. The guardian pulled away and let out a breath. "Not at all." Well there was a huge weight off his shoulders.

Fai looked up at him, speechless before he initiated the second kiss. It was far more passionate, far more needy than the first. Their bodies pressed firm against each other as Kurogane reach up, hand running through the light hair and holding the back of his head to deepen the kiss. They broke for air but the fighter didn't wait too long to get on Fai's neck, sucking and biting and not giving a damn if he left marks. He'd return to his old life before he'd let Fai belong to another.

"Kuro…ah…Kuro…" Fai whimpered, grabbing a hold of his arms.

"Fai…" He whispered in his ear, eliciting a moan and a shiver from him. "Get on the bed." He ordered.

The new King did such as his Guardian quickly took off the top of his uniform and joined him. More kisses, hot and passionate with an animalistic touch to it. Both were giving off a light aura of their respective colors, their eyes were lit as well. The fiery, passionate love between Phoenix and Dragon was rekindled.

They were past the point of a slow and gentle first time. Fai's neck was already marked up and Kurogane was quickly doing a job on the male's chest and stomach. The blond would not have it any other way. He was already aroused and the dark haired beast before him couldn't help but tease. "Thought you had no sexual desires." He teased the tip through the loose pants, receiving a whimper and a half assed glare. He chuckled and licked up the shaft through the cloth. "It's cause I'm special right? It's cause I'm Dragon." The glowing red eyes flared with intense fire.

"Yes." He panted out, hair a mess and splayed over the pillows and sweat already gathering at his brows. His pale chest was heaving. Kurogane couldn't go slow now. Fai wouldn't let him. He felt the man take off the loose pants and engulfed his heated cock, making his back arch. "A-ah! Kurogane what are you doing?" He sat up only to have Kuro push him back down. "S-stop…that's…no…" Fai writhed trying not to climax but he was so close, so very very- "Kuro!" He suddenly gasped, releasing while Kuro was in mid suck. But Kurogane swallowed everything, milking Fai's shaft with a hand to get every last drop.

He pulled away, licking the tip clean and then kissing his inner thigh before a playful nibble. He heard a quiet "I'm sorry…" and he gave Fai a kiss on the forehead. He expected Fai to have an early climax. Kurogane was hard and it was painful and he wanted to connect with his Phoenix desperately but Dragon's fuzzy memories and instincts, as well as Kurogane's own knowledge of Fai told him that he needed to be patient. If the other party was no longer in the mood he would get nothing and would make him upset if Kuro were to force him.

Kurogane had an idea, though. He got up and found a bottle of scented oil, one that Fai commonly wore in the mornings before going to the cloisters. "On your stomach." The man ordered and the shaky Fai did as ordered. Eventually, he felt drops of oil and a strong pair of hands work into his back muscles.

"Oooh…" Fai moaned which made Kurogane even harder, but he had to take it easy. Eventually he was flipped back on to his back and that's when Kuro started teasing. Playing with his nipples or leaving little scratch marks. Fai's cock twitch with new life. Down his abs and then his groin. Kurogane dug his nails into Fai's thighs, making the blond cry out and his cock harden back up. "Perfect." Kurogane kissed him deeply as he put two oiled fingers deep within. He pulled back to find that Fai was surprisingly loose. "Fai? I thought you were a virgin."

"Huh? Oh…I am."

"Liar. No virgin is this loose. Who?" Jealousy was obvious in his eyes.

"Not who…what." Well this was killing his high, but maybe a sex story would reinvigorate them. "See when I was hitting my teen years, I was discovering my sexuality and my desires. I have snuck out of the castle and came upon a more seedy side of the market. I found a stand that sold sex toys. I had experimented with my fingers before but I needed something more. So…I got a few toys and ever since you came back from being trained by Mother, I've been…" He looked up at the man to see the jealousy replaced with lust.

"Naughty. Have you been imagining me fucking you every day?" He started to move his fingers in and out of Fai.

"Yes." He panted out.

"When? I'm almost always with you." He asked with a whisper in his ear.

"Th-the ah! Baths…when I'm bathing since you don't bathe with me and wait outside and the waterfall…ahn!" Kuro had found his sweet spot. "…the waterfall drowns out the sounds…"

"Kinky…and have you thought about me coming in on you?"

"Y-yes…oh Mother yes…"

"What would you do if I had caught you in such a dirty act?"

"…I would have kept…kept going…"

"Really? You're dirtier than I thought." He teased, adding a third finger. "Ya wanna know a secret?"

"What?"

"The first time I came back from Mother and you needed some time to yourself? I was right outside the door. I heard everything…" He growled.

"Nngh Kuro I'm gonna…!" He was halted by Kuro pressing his thumb against the base of his cock. "N'yet."

Kurogane pulled his pants off and sat cross legged. "Come to my lap." He urged, helping Fai a little. After some direction, he had the blond easing down on his own member (of which Fai made some sword jokes towards) and skinny hands wrapping around his neck. The passion rekindled with a kiss and soon enough Fai was bouncing in Kurogane's lap, moaning and crying out to Mother and his partner. Scratch marks welted up on Kurogane's back, bleeding in some places but to the warrior it was a turn on. Their aura's glowed, brighter and brighter as the both neared completion. "Kuro…Kurogane…oh…oh!" Fai looked up at him. "Do it…release yourself…" Kurogane snarled, giving one last thrust to climax, a set of dragon wings made of red light expanding then fading as Fai reached his peak, a set of feathery bird wings in blue light, fading with the red in the fading light of sunset.

"What…was that…wings…" Fai panted out as the pair fell on the bed.

'_You have achieved a new stage in your god hoods. By bonding much like your ancestor gods, you have grown to accept your fates. You both are officially demigods and are free to transform into the animals like your predecessors and use their powers while in mortal form. Mother's love shines upon you both and she is happy you have found your Dragon, Fai.'_ Yuuko's voice echoed in their heads.

"What the…" Kurogane sat up. "Show yourself you perverted witch!" He quickly covered himself and Fai with the blankets.

'_Hee hee…calm yourself Kuro. I just felt a spike in your energies and I was told by Mother you two had achieved a more godly state. I can only assume that it's because you two fornicated.'_ Kurogane snarled and relaxed, holding Fai close.

The two fell asleep rather quickly afterwards.

((AN: And just like that Yuuko ruins the mood. 8D I need to stop writing/posting these at 2 am  
Just so you guys know the next chapter will be an "Extra" if you will about Fai and Kuro's sexual adventures. All smut all the time and no contribution to the plot whatsoever. So if you're in it for the plot (which I assume you are if you waited 10 freaking chapters before anybody got laid) you'll have to wait a little longer for stuff with a point and not just two men screwing each other in places they really shouldn't screw each other.

tl;dr: Author's a perv making a pervy chapter with no contribution to plot. Oh well))


	11. Bath Time Extra 1

Extra 1:

Their relationship was a whole new thing after that night. The lines had been crossed. Their fates were forever tied now. With this in mind they loved the mental connections. Their bed time endeavors were sweet and loving but, of course, they had a growing curiosity for sexual thrills. Now don't get the wrong idea. Kurogane and Fai were not a pair of horny teenagers. They were adults and their relationship was far from open so sex was not a daily or regular thing. But when it was it was special and their comfort with each other was growing to the point that they openly teased each other. They were still two young people in love. Their first taste of thrills outside of the bed room was tame. It was in the baths. Kurogane was finally tempted into bathing with his King. And, honestly, who could resist a find specimen like Fai in a bath?

It started out innocent enough. Splashing around, giggles and smiles and few playful kisses…but then they started to wash each other and it sent them through a daze. Gently touches and rubs, soft kisses on their tired skin, playful touches in their naughty areas. Eventually, they had had enough and Fai was pressed to the edge of the pool, a fiercely hot tongue invading his mouth as Kurogane dominated such a passionate kiss. It was hot. Everything was so hot in the steamy baths, but Kuro's kisses were hotter. "Mmm…" Fai moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his man's neck. There was barely time for breath before Kurogane dove in for another. It had been two weeks since their last intimate moment. Fai had been, of course, busy with royal duties and often didn't go bed till late and he was then exhausted. Kurogane was at his limit and Fai had been teasing him all this time. Enough was enough. "Fai…" He panted out after the last kiss. It had been two months since their initial love making. Yes he called it love making. He was in love but he didn't know how to say it and he wondered if Fai ever knew.

The King did know. As a deity reborn and a king with great wisdom, he could read the man easily. The affections Kurogane gave and the risks he took to show these affections told him enough. "What is it Kuro-puu? Don't tell me you're getting nervous?" He giggled that oh so very seductive giggle as a thin and soft hand went below the water to stroke him, causing the guardian to stiffen and glare at him.

"Like hell I am." He growled, picking the blond up and tossing him into a deeper part of the water. If Fai wanted to play, fine, he'd play. Kurogane laughed as he started to get out of the water only to have t gasping, soaking wet King pull him back in with a splash. He reached the surface and chuckled at the glaring blue eyes. "Don't tease me Fluorite."

"Don't tease huh?" Fai tossed his wet hair back and got out. Back and hips swaying like the seducer that he was. It wasn't long till he was grabbed from behind, a growl entering his ear and a rough hand grabbing his semi-hard arousal. "Nn…what is it Kuro-pii?" He asked, a grin on his face regardless of the stroking that Kurogane had started and the red blush covering his face.

"You're teasing." He snarled, stopping his touching and leaving Fai to whine as the guardian grabbed him by his wrist and made the King assume the position facing the wall. Kurogane got down on his knees and spread the bubbly butt (but he would never admit this Kurogane did think Fai had a little bubble butt going on there) to reveal the puckered hole.

Fai shifted, blushing more. "K-Kuro…what are you doing?"

"Something you'll like." He smirked. Fai was clean. He was aware as much as the blond was a little OCD when it came to his body being dirty. He didn't mind if the temple was dirty, just him. If there was so much as one speck of dirt on him, he'd be irritated and would be overwhelmed with joy to take a bath. Even after having sex. Fai enjoyed it but…well Kurogane didn't know where else to relieve himself. Outside warranted immediate bathing. Inside, well, warranted immediate bathing as well and tiny complaints about it leaking it out. Anyways, the fact of the matter was Fai was extremely clean in this area and Kurogane had no problems kissing the hole and licking it. This warranted a gasp and a shiver. He smirked and pulled away, grabbing one of the bath oils and returning. He drenched two fingers with it and pressed them into Fai. "Your Highness…" He purred in his ear.

"Ah…Kurogane…" Fai was already glowing. He was always the first to start glowing. He was more sensitive after all. Pale fingers dug into the tiled wall, the now experienced fingers finding his spot quickly. "Kuro…Kurogane…"

"Command me, your Highness." Kurogane ran his tongue along the back of Fai's ear, eliciting a high pitched noise from the other. It was a terrible weak spot and Kurogane had to be careful. Too much attention or pressure on it and his love would climax too early.

"In…inside…give it to me. Please…I need you." The blond looked back at him, blue eyes smoldering in lust, wet golden hair sticking to his face.

Kurogane was all too pleased to obey. Ownership seal or not, he would obey. Some more bath oil and he was prodding at Fai's hole. He had tightened up again. Dammit. He had to be a little more rough, so he thrust hard and groaned. Fai cried out in slight pain, head tossed back as Kurogane bit his shoulder to distract him. "Sorry…sorry…" He mumbled into his neck as he started to push further in. It took a moment but he felt Fai relax and he started to thrust slowly. When Fai moved his hips back, Kurogane went faster, deeper, bring moans out of his royal love. Tan hands held tight to the slim hips as the pace grew steady and the pleasure intensified.

"Oh…oh…ahn!" Fai looked back at him, biting his lower lip. "Harder…yeah…down…ah..ahh..AH!" His back arched.

"Heh…" Kurogane smirked, keeping that angle. He found that sweet spot and went all out. He reached forward, stroking Fai's cock.

Knees were starting to buckle. Fai was close. "Come your Highness." He said softly, stroking him harder. "Call out my name."

"Ah..haaa…Kurogane…Kuro…Kuro..nnngh…Kurogane!" Fai climaxed, his release spilling to the floor and on Kurogane's fingers. "Ah…nnngh…" He shivered as Kurogane climaxed deep inside. "Oh…Mother."

Kurogane chuckled and held Fai up and turned him around. He kissed him deeply and brought him back into the warm bath with another soft kiss.


	12. Enough Is Enough

The weeks passed. Kurogane and Fai were more in love than ever. But the harsh reality was rearing its ugly head. Fai needed a queen, or else he could not leave the capital and he was making plans to do just that. Why the court could not take over he did not understand. He did not love any woman and marrying one would mean having intercourse to create an heir and Fai just couldn't do that. However, the Court did not seem to notice or they just didn't care, so they continued to pressure him.

"Your Highness, you need a Queen to help you rule. At least to create an heir to keep the Fluorite dynasty going." They pressed as Fai continued to read the daily reports. "Perhaps it is because you are too distracted by your guardian?" The blond froze.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The servants say you spend an awful lot of time with that beastly Okal. Perhaps it is better for your concentration if we give him another duty to serve? Lady Yuuko could use extra protection."

"Lady Yuuko has her latest protégé Tomoyo to protect her. Besides, I specifically remember that we came to an agreement that Kurogane is part of my entourage."

"We understand that, your Highness, however he is your entourage and your Guardian. I doubt it's necessary for him to be in the baths with you or to spend as much time with him as you do."

"I shall spend my free time how I desire, gentlemen. It is not your place to dictate what I do with it."

"Yes but we believe that that time can be spent searching for a Queen and creating heirs. No playing around with a heathen." There was a slam. Fai had slammed his hand on the desk he sat at and stood.

"I have had it with you demeaning my guardian like this. If you are so insistent on a wedding then choose my bride. But I warn you gentlemen, I cannot guarantee an heir. Now leave my sight before I lose my temper more." He said, his voice low.

"Yes, your highness." The men bowed and left.

Another couple of weeks passed without the pestering, which scared Fai. What scared him more was that he was summoned to court for something "special". There had been no news of any illegalities that would warrant a call to court. So he sat on the throne, Kurogane at his side.

"Your highness, we did as you requested and we have selected a bride for you."

Fai froze, eyes wide, mimicking Kurogane's own reaction. "And who is she?" He asked, heart racing, scared of what woman would take his time away from his love.

"Lady Tomoyo. Yuuko's protégé."

Fai tensed more, Kurogane gripping his sword, trying not to speak up and tell them that this was bullshit. That Fai didn't like anyone or anybody but him. But he knew that if spoke out and revealed their relationship, it would lead to severe consequences. It wasn't that the Indegri religion forbade same sex relationships. It was just…the Court did not like Kurogane for his blood, plus he was servant of the King. Speaking of which, his King was shaking. If he was keep Kurogane safe and near, he would have no choice.

"Very well. Make preparations for the wedding." He said, submitting. The men bowed and left to spread the news. Fai sighed.

"You did the right thing." Kurogane said softly as Fai looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry. I should have said something." Fai stood, and wrapped his arms around the man. "I should have said no. I should have said that I wanted you…I should have…should have…"

"Fai, hush. You did what you did to protect me, did you not?"

"Yes…"

"Then there is nothing else you should have done. We'll figure out something." He said, tugging at his hair as Fai continued to cling to him, still shaking. Shit. He had to calm down. "Fai." He made the blond look at him. "Listen…I will not leave you. If you marry her. If you give her a child. I will not leave you." He said softly before kissing him deeply.

"Your Highness?" Came a voice from the doors. The couple broke their kiss to look at the intruder. A member of the Court.

"Shit…" Kurogane swore. It was a blur after that. Guards were called. Kurogane was hauled away as the rest of the Court returned. Fai was furious. The next thing he knew, it was déjà vu. Chained to the tree once again, but there was no king at the Throne. Fai was detained. A Court member stood in his place. The guardian really didn't hear what he was saying. Something about traitor…manipulative…evil…the typical bullshit he had been hearing for months. His focus didn't sharpen till they came to his sentence.

"Death."

His eyes widened and he looked up at the man. "Heathen!" Fai couldn't contain himself any longer. "How dare you go against the scriptures? How dare you betray Mother?" Fai cried out, his aura shining bright. He easily pushed the guard off him and let his wings show. "And how dare you betray me?" He turned to the guards that once held him. "I should have you all exiled for these acts! I have had enough of you controlling me. Suppressing my power!" He went to the tree and freed Kurogane. "I am the King. The Head Priest. The Phoenix. And what do I have to show for it? You blathering fools speak constantly of tradition. Yet you don't know the truth. Your ancestors were close minded fools as well. They knew the tale of my love yet they changed the scriptures. It was an act of blasphemy but everybody looked the other way. Oh if I had mortal body then… Mother wouldn't have stopped me." He growled, eyes smoldering. This wasn't Fai anymore. "My host is too kind of a fool to change tradition, but I say otherwise. As your God I say exile every single one of you. This King no longer needs a court. Fai possesses far better wisdom than your decaying old minds have combined." Phoenix looked to Kurogane and grabbed him, kissing him passionately. A passion Kurogane had never felt from Fai before. So dominate. So possessive. It made him melt. But then he pulled away and he came to his senses. This wasn't Fai. This wasn't the man he loved. But it was the god his Dragon loved.

"Listen and listen well. After my rampage I still could not ease my boiling blood. A god from the East. A majestic black dragon with searing red eyes came, seeking revenge on the people of whom had worshipped him. Instead, he fell in love with me. He courted me and soon fell for him. This man…" Phoenix pointed to Kurogane, "…is Dragon. He has returned for me and I'll be damned if some mortals keep me away from him. Fai loves Dragon's host as well. You do not have a say as to who he can or cannot love. Be gone from my Kingdom." He ordered as the men just stared. "I said LEAVE! And never return!" His wings flared in a brilliant blue blaze and the Court quickly took their leave. A few seconds of panting, and Fai collapsed.

((Very short and simple. More to tie up some loose ends. I really didn't want this to turn into a cliché cheesy Romeo and Juliet kind of fic. Sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting OTL.))


	13. Wedding

At the departure of the Court, Fai felt a sense of freedom. No longer did he feel chained to the temple like some prisoner. A few important changes went into effect almost immediately. The tale of Phoenix and Dragon was written into the scriptures and shared amongst the people through Fai and his priests. Once the tale was known, Fai went public with Kurogane. The kingdom received him well, despite him being an Okal. It was part of the tale and to go against the scriptures was to go against the King and Mother. The romantic courting of Fai and Kurogane began. Kurogane was not longer a guardian, but a lover and a prospect for royalty. He did not care much for this upgrade in status. He just wanted to be near and protect Fai like he was supposed to. There really wasn't much change other than his wardrobe and how much his words impacted certain decisions. He did opt out of wearing the standard royal robes though, stating that it would be hard to fight in them.

It had almost been a year since Kurogane's initial arrival and despite the love and devotion the man had for his King, Fai could not help but worry. The deal of servitude was still in effect. And it was almost up. During a night of intercourse, Kurogane had noticed that Fai seemed a lot more passionate. Almost desperately passionate, not "holy shit I'm so in love with you god yes!" passionate. He had stopped in the middle, knowing it would get Fai's attention. "Fluorite, what's wrong?" He kissed the blonde's cheek sweetly.

"It's been almost a year since you came here." He murmured.

"Yeah and?" Kurogane had pretty much forgotten about the deal.

"Your contract. Your punishment to be my servant for a year and learn about my people. It's almost done."

"…really?" He quirked a brow. "Huh…completely forgot about that."

"What…are you going to do?"

"Not following."

"Are you going to stay? Or will you leave and wander the country forever?"

Kurogane looked at him and laughed which didn't sit well with Fai.

"I'm being serious!" Fai huffed.

"I'm sorry Fai, but I don't know how you can be so serious in mid-coitus and then ask me if I'm staying." He chuckled and then looked at his love. He was serious and there was a feeling of his stomach clenching. "Do you not trust me?"

Blue snapped up to meet red. "Of course I trust you! I just…" He looked down.

"You're a piss poor liar. Fluorite it's more than just the contract that's bugging you, isn't it?"

Fai sighed and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm scared your people will find out where you are and try to take you. Other than the fact that you love me…you have no obligations to Indegri. And per accordance to the current country policy, they have every right to take you away since you will no longer be legally bound to me."

"So in order to legally be here, without being in danger is…?"

"Become a citizen."

"How?"

"Normally, one would preach the destruction and creation tale by heart and get christened with mother's milk…" He bit his lip. "There is another way…"

"Okay and what is that?"

"Marriage." Kurogane pulled away to look at Fai.

"Come again?"

"Marrying a legal citizen of the Indegri kingdom warrants automatic citizenship." There was a hopeful look in his eyes.

And Kurogane saw it. There was reasoning though. The topic of marriage was not big on Kurogane's mind but since the eradication of the Court he had considered it. Tomoyo, of whom he had become good friends with, had brought it up now and then too. He and Fai were pretty much a married couple already and after the loss of the Court, the community was having doubts in Fai's legitimacy as king. A royal wedding would be something to keep them distracted, at least for a while and although Kurogane's knowledge in policies was small (the Okals did not care for politics and did not care to teach them) he knew that a King was technically not a King unless he married. Even if it's to another man, Fai's power and reign would be more solid. Kurogane sighed softly and kissed Fai. "We will make plans for a ceremony and announce our engagement tomorrow."

Fai brightened, a smile plastered on his face as he hugged him. "Oh Kuro!"

The message was spread across the kingdom, and the capital celebrated. A party that lasted a week. The message was spread to the other kingdoms. Okalus was unresponsive. But he received a letter from the now King Syaoran and Queen Sakura, congratulating them and promising to attend their wedding.

Which was beautiful, by the way. Fai wore elegant white robes, his hair decorated in flowers and gems. Kurogane demanded an actual uniform. A black and red uniform with black fur and gold buttons and decorations was what he wore. The ceremony was unforgettable. When Kurogane saw Fai in those robes, walking down the aisle everything went fuzzy afterwards. Only Fai was clear and focused. The environment was blurry and sounds were muffled. All that mattered was Fai at this moment. The entire kingdom and then some showed up. Those from the far North made it a pilgrimage. A holy journey. It wasn't just their King getting married. It was two gods of holy scripture becoming unionized. A wedding of the gods. And the celebration afterwards was such. The entire kingdom was treated to a royal feast and drink. Kurogane and Fai danced with each other and their, yes their, people. The day after was Kurogane's coronation and he would forever remain by Fai's side and had just as much power as Fai did. While the rest of the country celebrated, the two retreated to their bedroom to consummate their marriage.

The palace shook under them. The love and devotion was not only coming from Fai and Kurogane, but from Phoenix and Dragon as well. The gods were where they were meant to be. Fai would be glowing for a few days after, both him and Phoenix warm with joy and love.

But there was word of unrest in Okalus. Fai had received a letter that a few of the monks had been killed when traveling near their border

((Sorry this is so short! –goes and drowns herself in coffee and caffeinated things-))


	14. Diplomacy

Not wanting to risk more lives, Fai established a detour while he consulted with his Okalus expert, Kurogane.

"The Okals determine respect on power and power alone. They are not people who are willing to sit down and talk politics unless they know the man across the table can either equal or best them in a fight. It would be an advantage. The Okals see magic as weakness, with the user unable to fight with their fists. But if we can show them that magic gives strength to our fists…"

"You know violence is against our teaching Kurogane." Fai interrupted.

"I understand that but our people are getting killed because of it! Eventually the Okals will overrun you. There's been unrest in that land for years now and the people wish to expand. With the newly formed Li Kingdom in the South East and a powerful army at their disposal, the Okals are going to attack the weakest first, which is us. You have a tiny army, majority of which is guarding the temple! There's nobody to protect the borders! We're a sitting duck right now!"

Fai sighed. He was a demi-god. To go against the teachings and thus mother…would he be damned? "I will have to consult mother on this."

"You don't have the time Fai!"

"You think I don't know that? I don't have time for much of anything anymore! I was planning on a possible war!"

"War is always a possibility."

"And war is not something we need. I have to look good for my people as well. Do you hear what they say? Since I do not have a wife, they doubt my ability as king. Since I do not have an heir, they doubt my reign and the survival of this kingdom."

"Do you regret not marrying Tomoyo?"

"Don't say such foolish things. I'm going to consult Mother." Fai left the room to go to the Lost Paradise. He went to the platform, holding back tears of frustration and fear as he called upon Mother.

"What pains you, my son?" She asked as she appeared.

"Mother, the people of the South murder my people. Peaceful diplomacy will not work. My husband suggests violence but your teachings…"

"My son…in times when our people are threatened, violence is acceptable. I'd rather you defy the teachings and protect my children, than to obey the teachings and let them die. However, I know of the Okals, as the Dragon from long ago also came from them. Bring only yourself and Kurogane and present your wings. They will know your strength and listen to your words. But still be prepared for a fight. They have changed since those many years ago."

"Thank you for your guidance, Mother."

"Of course my son. Now is there anything else?"

"A heir for my throne. I lack one, Mother and my people doubt me because of it."

"I see. There is a way…but it will require both you and Kurogane…"

"We will do anything, Mother."

"Deep in the forests here, there is a pool of water. You've seen it?"

"Yes. The marble one right?"

"Right. You and Kurogane must perform the Ritual of Life. There you will put your love and loyalty to the test. Together, with all your might, you can create a child of your own."

"Once again, Mother, you have my gratitude."

"Farewell, my son."

He returned to Kurogane, of who came up to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's alright. I talked to Mother. She has given permission for us to fight but still wishes to use diplomacy. She has instructed us to go to the Okals alone and present our wings. She says that Dragon was their god."

"Alright and-" He was cut off when Fai kissed him.

"And…Mother told us how to have a child."

Kurogane blushed brightly and cleared his throat. "A-alright…we'll talk about it later. Let's get going."

The two travelled alone, not even bringing their entourage with them. They got to the palace, the rundown, damaged building that it was and requested to see the current ruler.

They entered the throne room and Fai was shocked at the sight. Sitting on the throne was a man, the spitting image of Kurogane except a little more aged.

"Father?" Kurogane addressed him.

"I thought I told you never to return if you failed!" The man snarled.

"I come not to you as a prince of Okal. But as a King of Indegri."

"What?" He snarled, standing. "And who is this?" He pointed to Fai.

"I am Fai Fluorite. King of Indegri. Kurogane is my husband."

"And why have you come here?"

"Your people have been attacking ours. Killing them. They only neared our borders, not cross. We know how strict you are when it comes to strangers coming into your lands."

"Your point?"

"We would like you to reel your men in and stop killing our people if they have not crossed your borders."

The man laughed as his men laughed with him. "And why should we listen to you? You're a peaceful country. You're no threat to us!"

Fai frowned and looked to Kurogane. They both revealed their wings. Fai's dark blue feathers and Kurogane's dark red dragon wings spread out across the room. Kurogane then flapped his wings a few times and took in a deep breath and blew fire at the ceiling while Fai used his winds to put out the flames.

The men stood there in awe. "The Dragon! It's the Dragon! He's come back to us!" They bowed, even Kurogane's father was awestruck.

He was hesitant but bowed in submission. "What is it that you ask of us, God of Okal?"

"Stop attacking Indegri and its people. They have brought no harm to you, do not bring harm to them."

"Yes…oh glorious one."

"Should I find that you have not obeyed my command I will return and assure that there is a leader who will obey my command."

"Understood."

"Very well. We will take our leave."

With that, the conflict was resolved. Both Kurogane and Fai were surprised that the resolution was that easy but they didn't realize the extent that their powers had over normal people. They were gods. Capable of destroying vast expanses of land. The entire world even, in the case of Phoenix.

A/N: Last chapter will be short and sweet. See you all soon 3


	15. Heir

With Kopash finally stable it was time to settle things within Indegri. As a blatant attack of revenge for being fired, the ex council members had been spreading propaganda across the nation. Spreading tales that once Fai and Kurogane passed, there would be no Fluorite to take the throne and the kingdom would fall into ruin.

It was not a warm welcome as people gathered at the temple's gates calling out that Fai was a traitor and that if he couldn't produce an heir in a year he would exiled.

The Phoenix within him burned with anger. His own people would be willing to betray him for their own greed and comfort. "They have lost their way…" Fai sighed as he sank in the warm waters of the baths. "They have forgotten the misfortunes of their ancestors through comfort and spoils of a wealthy kingdom."

Kurogane sighed. "It was not in their ancestors plan to have their descendants suffer for forever."

"They desire to keep their material wealth, Kuro. I am not hoping for my people to suffer, just for them to understand that this kingdom's prosperity stems from Mother's love and her Earth. Not from a ruler. His high king Ashura banded us together; he got his title out of thanks and respect, not because he was blessed with the blood of a god or because he had the most money. I want my people to remember their roots. When prosperity simply meant good crops and healthy cattle, not the size of your house or how many gems you can wear at once."

"I know…but it's not like they will be willing to give that up. You need a successor. Even if with our god like nature, the people will not let us live forever to rule them. You said Mother told you how to make a legitimate child yes?"

"Yes but I fear the people will not believe it is ours. I fear they will claim that we simply adopted a child."

Kurogane moved and stroked Fai's cheek in comfort and reassurance. "They will know it is our child when she glows with our inherit power. Only the child of two gods will be gifted. The people will know it is ours when we present it to them."

Fai sighed and nodded. "Yes…I believe it to be so. Mother will aid us in the event when we show our child to the kingdom. Tomorrow morning. We go to Paradise and perform the Ritual of Life." He kissed Kurogane deeply before leaving to go to bed.

In the morning Fai hurried through paper work with Kurogane. They wanted to make sure they had time to figure out and do the ritual. They were finished by dinner time. They filled their stomachs, figuring they were going to take up quite a bit of energy for this ritual. Hand in hand, they went to Paradise and found the pool of water that Mother had mentioned. "Mother…" Fai called out and closed his eyes, feeling her presence around him. A knife arose from the pool and hovered to Fai. For a moment, it was silent and still. Then Fai opened his eyes and took the knife. "Mother tells me that we must make ourselves bleed and allow our blood to drip into the pool. After that, we must step into the water, one of us on opposite ends, arms outstretched towards each other, palms up. We must then sing her hymns and pray to her as she works. How long it will take depends on the strength of our faith and love."

"So not very long?" Kurogane teased just slightly. Both him and Fai were extremely devout and there was no denying the power of their love. "Alright. Let's do this then."

Nodding, Fai used the knife and cut his arm before giving it to Kurogane. As Fai let his blood drip, Kurogane also cut himself and put his blood in the water. It swirled for a moment and then glowed purple and calmed.

"Clothes off or on?"

"Off." Fai instructed. They body disrobed and stepped into the water and positioned themselves as specified. Fai started it off with a prayer and Kurogane followed suit.

They sang and prayed for an hour, the glowing pool getting brighter and brighter, but then the light suddenly died, save for a circled beam in the center. The water bubbled and a tiny infant surfaced. A little girl with pale blond hair, wrapped in cloth, squirmed as it floated between the two kings. Fai embraced her and smiled. "Kurogane…" He whispered softly, "Come here. Look at your daughter."

The warrior moved and was a little hesitant in touching her, but when he did, he felt overwhelmed. This was his daughter. "What should we name her?"

"Chii…I feel that that's what she wants to be called. Chii."

"Then Chii it is." Kurogane kissed her forehead and then kissed Fai.

When the news of an heir spread across the kingdom, the reaction was as Fai predicted. The people demanded proof that the little girl was theirs. There was a test and Fai didn't wish for her to be subjected to it, but he had little choice. At the courtyard of the palace, for all those who came to see, Chii was handed to Yuuko and she was placed on an altar. The child of the gods would surely have a mark, much like her fathers did on her back. She was laid on her stomach and Yuuko prayed to Mother. Fai and Kurogane were kept away so that their magic couldn't be used on her.

At first there was little reaction and the people began to stir in anger. But, as though sensing the anger, little Chii began to glow with a faint purple aura, the soft hum of a calming hymn seemingly emanating from her body. The people hushed as a beam of light came from her back and slowly began to move and curve into a pattern. There were hushed whispers as the light moved, revealing a tattoo shaped like waves of water in a deep, purple hue.

Silence.

Yuuko smiled and lifted her arms up. "It is proven! This child bears the markings of a god! The inherit child of Dragon and Phoenix! Celebrate as the future heir of Indegri has been birthed!"

The people roared in celebration. The future of their kingdom would be blessed for another generation and many more to come.

The End.

((AN: Hi! Sorry this isn't a good ending for such a long wait, but yes! The end of Kopash has come! Thank you all so much for your patience and support! Again, I'm so sorry that this took so freaking long and it's such a short ending but I do hope you still like it!))


End file.
